Modern Time
by FadjrinaH
Summary: Berbagai kejadian yang berhubungan dengan alat elektronik selalu terjadi di zaman modern seperti ini. Nah, kalau para 'pelaku'nya adalah para karakter Sengoku BASARA, gimana ya jadinya! (Warning : OOC, typo, garing, capruk, ngaco, sho-ai, dll!) FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Fuwaahhhh, akhirnya bisa bikin juga fanfic Sengoku BASARA :') Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi... Salam kenal, senpai-senpai! Aku FadjrinaH, dipanggil Nana! Selama ini selalu jadi silent reader di berbagai fandom termasuk fandom SB! #slapped Tapi sekarang udah gak kok, hahaha... Dan kalau misalnya ada yang mirip sama karya senpai-senpai sekalian, maafkan ya! T^T Masih pemula... Oiya, Aku bakal muncul untuk mempublish story dan ngereview/ngefollow/ngefav. fanfic yang saya baca, jadi... Mohon bantuannya, ya...! :D

Warning : Males ngetik '-')a #woi! Tapi ada di Summary, kok! Q^Q

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM! Cover diambil dari Pixiv, (c) 木卯/kiu

* * *

><p><strong>Modern Time<strong>

**1. Harkos **(Note : Me = Masamune)

SMS - Me & Yuki

Yuki : 'Um...Masamune-dono, aku ingin bilang sesuatu, tapi... tolong jangan marah padaku...'

Me : 'Hah...? Apa maksudmu?'

Yuki : 'A-a-aku ingin... um... memberitahumu suatu hal penting, ta-tapi... Selama ini aku ragu mengatakannya karena takut hubungan kita rusak...'

Me : 'Hah?! Yukimura... Jangan-jangan maksudmu...'

Yuki : '... Eh, eee... T-T-Tapi kalau kau tak ingin mendengarnya, tidak apa-apa, kok...'

Me : 'Ha? Tidak, aku mau dengar sekarang! Katakan saja Yukimura, aku tidak akan marah kok,'

Yuki : '... Benarkah?'

Me : 'Ya, benar! Tolong katakan sekarang saja!'

Yuki : '... B-Baiklah... Ma-Masamune dono...Se...'

Me : '...'

Yuki : 'Sebenarnya... selama ini...'

Me : '...'

Yuki :'Selama ini aku... aku... su-dyworajsdjbkcajsdhjahgdhagdmnabnbncqewrtuioplkjmdhb'

Me : 'Yu-Yukimura? Ada apa?!'

Yuki : 'BAJAK SASUKE'

Me : '..."

Yuki : 'Masamune-dono?'

Chat - Me & Monkey Sasuke

Me : 'MATI LO NYET!'

**2. Salah Kirim** (Note : Me = Motochika)

SMS – Me & Akechi Mitsuhide

Me : 'Huwaaaa Ieyasuuuuuu guaaa ditolak Mori lagiiiii :'( ... Galau ah gua mau mati aja...'

.

.

.

Me : 'Ieyasuuuu, gua lagi nangis guling-guling di kamar neeehhh... Balesss... Galau seriusan :'('

.

.

.

Me : 'Ieyasuuuu... :'( Okeee gitu ya lo sama sahabat sendiri... Mati beneran nih guaaaaaa... T_T'

.

.

.

Motochika : "Akkh, si Ieyasu kenapa sih...! Tumben banget SMS gua gak dibales...? Biasanya 1 menitan udah ada balesannya...! Pasti ada apa-apanya nih...! Firasat gua gak enak!"

*Motochika ngelihat baik-baik nama penerima

Motochika : "HAH?! WAT DE PAKKK PANTESAN, GUA SALAH KIRIM! PANTESAN AJA GAK DIBALES-BALES! ADUH! KE SI MITSUHIDE LAGI SALAH KIRIMNYA! SI MALAIKAT MAUT GADUNGAN ITU! HUANJROOOTTTT MIRIS BANGET SIH NIH HIDUP GUA!"

*Bzzzzz bzzzzz *Tiba-tiba ada SMS masuk ke HP Motochika

Motochika : "Ha? SMS? Jangan-jangan SMS gaje gua dibales lagi sama si Mitsuhide?

Chat – Me & Malaikat Maut

Malaikat Maut : 'Bro rumah lo dimana? Gua nyasar,'

**3. The Last Chat** (Note : Me = Ieyasu)

Chat Facebook – Ieyasu Tokugawa and Mitsunari Ishida

Ieyasu : 'Mitsunari! :D'

Mitsunari : 'Apa?'

Ieyasu : 'Tumben ON Facebook! Biasanya Chat Online-nya kamu matiin :D'

Mitsunari : 'Hah?! B-B-Bodoh...! Aku, aku bukannya nyalain chat online ini karena liat kamu online dan pengen chat sama kamu...!'

Ieyasu : 'Hahahaha, iya, iya... Kamu lucu banget, sih :3'

Mitsunari : 'Lu-Lucu?! Dasar bodoh! BODOH!'

Ieyasu : 'Lucunya... OwO'

Ieyasu : 'Eh iya, Mitsunari! Kalau kamu matiin chat online, kamu harusnya gak bisa lihat siapa aja yang online kan'? Kok tahu sih aku OL?'

Mitsunari : 'Eh? I-I-Itu...'

Ieyasu : 'Ooooh, aku tahu! Mitsunari ngestalk FB-ku, ya? :D'

Mitsunari : 'APA?! Ma-ma-ma-ma-mana mungkin aku-'

Ieyasu : 'Sudah, gak usah disembunyiin! Aku juga suka stalk FB kamu, kok~!"

Mitsunari : 'HAH?!'

Ieyasu : 'Aku suka lihat foto-foto lamamu yang ditag sama Yoshitsugu! Waktu kamu masih umur 5 tahun, waktu baru masuk SD, waktu lagi renang, waktu lagi festival OR, banyak deh!'

Mitsunari : 'B-B-B-B-B-B-BODOOOOOHH!'

Ieyasu : *ngetik 'Oh iya! Aku juga pernah lihat foto kamu waktu kamu lagi mand-'

Mitsunari is Offline.

Ieyasu : "Yaahhh... Offline duluan, deh... belum juga kukirim... Aku terlalu bold kali ya? ...Eh, lho... kok aku gak temenan sama dia lagi sih? Aneh... aku di-unfriend? ...Eh, bukan... Aku di... blo... kir..."

Group Chat – Me, Masamune, Yukimura, Motochika, Motonari, Tadakatsu, Sasuke, Kojuuro & 15 other

Me : 'Good bye all. I love you.'

Fuuma : '...?'

Masamune : 'Ha? Apa-apaan sih, lo?'

Motonari : '...'

Tadakatsu : '...?!'

Masamune : 'Gue dikelilingi orang bisu njir -_-'

Motochika : 'BERITA HEBOOOH! CEPETAN LIAT TVTWO WOIIII!'

Sasuke : 'Bocah 16 tahun berpakaian kuning dan bertampang petinju mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat ke depan truk?! Ieyasu pliss-'

Yukimura : 'OYAKATA-SAMAAAA!'

All : 'IEYASUUU WOI!'

**4. Gone** (Note : Me = Sasuke)

Group Chat – Me, Ieyasu, Masamune, Yukimura, Mitsunari, Motochika, Motonari, Kojuuro & 1 other

Ieyasu : 'Semuanya... Besok kita kerja kelompok di mana?'

Masamune : 'Masih hidup lo cuk,'

Motochika : 'Aku juga masih hidup lho... '3')/ Padahal waktu itu gua sms-an sama malaikat maut nyasar! Untung gua ngasih alamatnya si Fuuma, muahahahaha!'

Me : 'Buju busettt!'

Fuuma : 'Huannjeerr pantesan, waktu itu ada maling ngegondol rumah gua make baju item bawa-bawa sabit, lo ternyata biangnya!'

Motochika : 'Loh, lo bisa ngomong?! OAO) Lagian, kenapa lo bisa disini, lo kan' bukan kelompok kita!'

Fuuma : '...'

Fuuma Kotaro leave the chat

Yukimura : '...'

Masamune : '...Abaikan yang barusan. Serius woi, ini mau dimana kerja kelompoknya...!'

Me : 'Aku sih terserah,'

Motochika : 'Gue juga. Yang penting deket, terus gue disuguhin makanan. Kalo bisa sih ikan, tapi yang laen juga boleh lah... terus kalau ada Mori gua baru ikut,'

Masamune : 'Halah, dasar raja modus lo,'

Kojuuro : 'Bagaimana kalau di rumah Tokugawa lagi saja...? Kita semua sering berkumpul di situ,'

Motochika : 'Di Ieyasu?'

Me : 'Setuju ama usulnya Kojuro~ :3 Di Ieyasu aja~'

Motonari : '...Tidak masalah,'

Yukimura : 'Kalau Sasuke memang setuju di sana, aku juga setuju,'

Mitsunari : 'A-A-Aku sih setuju saja... Bu-bukan karena aku ingin melihat rumah Ieyasau atau yang lainnya...'

Me : 'Misunari... -_- Oke, di Ieyasu ya,'

Motochika : 'Yang empunya rumah bolehin gak?'

Me : 'Eh iya. Tanyain aja,'

Masamune : 'Boleh gak nih Ieyasu? Kalo lo takut rumah lo bakal kebakaran, lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati! Kalau gamau ngomong aja, palingan rumah lo tetep kebakaran kena api amarah kita :v Aw yeah!'

Kojuro : '... Ma- Masamune-sama...'

Motochika : 'Andaiiiiiii gue langsung sakit kepala! Brb, muntah,'

Yukimura : '... Masamune-dono keren sekali...'

Me : 'Hiiih bulu kudukku naeeek -_- Si Ieyasu belom bales?!'

Motonari : '... Ngilang ke mana sih orangnya?'

Kojuuro : '... Silahkan lihat berita,'

Motonari : 'Berita? Berita TVTWO lagi?'

Me : '... Omigat...'

Motochika : '[Lagi-lagi] seorang bocah berumur 16 tahun berbaju kuning dan bertampang petinju mencoba bunuh diri karena dibully 'masih hidup lu cuk' di sebuah group chat?! Aji gile lu ndro -_- Itu di lagi-laginya dikurungin segala -_-'

Yukimura : 'Hayo loh Masamune-dono!'

Masamune : 'Apaan ai ente -_-'

Yukimura : 'Dicariin pak polisi lho, entar dikiranya tersangka utama penyebab percobaan bunuh diri,'

Kojuro : 'WAT'

Masamune : 'Njrot! Ogah gua! Kabur ah!'

Masamune Date leave the chat

Motochika : 'Eh pergi beneran dia ._.'

Me : 'Dianggap serius sih...'

Kojuro : 'Tu-Tunggu! Masamune-sama!'

Kojuro Katakura leave the chat

Me : 'Ko-Kojuro...! :'('

Motonari : '... Mereka pergi...'

Yukimura : 'Masamune-dono! Tunggu! Duel kita yang berikutnya belom dibahassss!'

Yukimura Sanada leave the chat

Me : 'EHH?! Woiiii Danna maoo kemanaaa woooiiii!'

Motonari : '... Hm... Batal ya kerja kelompoknya? Yasudah,'

Motonari Mori leave the chat

Motochika : 'Moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhh :'( OK, gua gajadi ikut ah!'

Motochika Chosokabe leave the chat

Mitsunari : '... Ka-ka-karena aku mau ke Ie-ehm, maksudku ada urusan... jadi aku juga gak ikut...!'

Mitsunari Ishida leave the chat

Me : '...Oi, tapi... tapi... semua udah leave chat nih... OAO'

Me : '... Aku jadi forever alone gini :'v Kenapa tadi aku gak leave chat aja buat ngejar Danna... hiksu...'

Ieyasu : 'Cup cup cup... Aku masih disini lho '3')/ Aku juga belom leave chat'

Me : 'Wuannnjerr Ieyasu! Masih idup lo cuk?!'

Ieyasu : '...'

Me : 'Gara-gara kau aku jadi FA woi! Tanggung jawab!

Me : 'Woii, Ieyasu?'

Me : '...Hooii...'

Me : '... Ieyasu, kamu udah 3 kali loh masuk berita -_- Dan sekarang gantian aku jadi tersangkanya...'

Me : '...'

Me : '... Ah udahlah, pakk this sheeettt, i'm out!'

You're leaving the chat

**5. Ting Tong** (Note : Me=Motochika)

SMS – Me & Motonareeehhh :*

Me : 'Haiii :D'

Motonareeehhh :* : '...'

Me : 'Kok balesnya cuma titik-titik doang sih :(( Apa kabar Moriii~? Kamu sehat kan'?'

Motonareeehhh :*: '...'

Me : '... Eh... U-um, kamu lagi ngapain?'

Motonareeehhh :* : '... Lagi nyari kata-kata yang pas buat nembak kamu.'

Motochika : '...ASDFGHJKL!'

Motochika : "AAAAAAAAAAAA~~~! AKHIRNYA! FINALLY, MORI NOTICEE MEEHHH! AKKHHH, NGEFLYYY SETINGGI LANGITT GUAAAAA~~~! Ieyasu kudu nyaho yeuh (Ieyasu harus tahu nih)!"

SMS – Me & Ieyasu

Me : 'IEYASUUU! Mori bilang dia mau nembak gua~~! AAAAA, gua ngapoeennggg!'

Ieyasu : 'HAH?! Serius, nih, Motochika?!'

Me : 'Iyaaaa! Akkkh summvehhhh doa gua dikabulinnn Yang Maha Kuasa! Thanks GOD!'

Ieyasu : 'Gimana ceritanya, kok... bisa sih dia mau nembak kamu?'

Me : 'Seriuus, tadi dia ngomong di SMS! Dia bilang lagi nyari kata-kata yang pas buat nembak guehh! Meskipun hanya gombalan tapi gue heppiii :D'

Ieyasu : '...Di, di SMS?'

Me : 'Iye~! Tadi gua lagi sms-an sama dia! SENENG BANGETTTT!'

Ieyasu : 'Um... Motochika..."

Me : 'Yaaa~? Apa, my Best Friend?'

Ieyasu : '...H-HP Motonari kan' lagi dipinjem Masamune selama seminggu ini...'

Me : '...Hah?'

Ieyasu : 'Dia bilang dia mau pinjem buat hal penting, tapi dia gak ngasih tahu hal pentingnya apa...'

Me : '... Beneran lo?'

Ieyasu : 'I-Iya... Dan lagi... Motonari lagi di rumahku, kerjain PR bareng... Sekarang ini dia lagi asyik ngerjain, jadi gak nyadar kalau aku sedang kirim sms. Maaf, aku bukan bilang dari tadi... aku hanya ingin memastikan,'

Me : '...Oke, oke. Gue ngerti. Aku rapopo. Jangan ngomong lagi,'

*di kediaman Masamune Date

Masamune : "Fuuuh! Puas deh, gue, hahahaha! Bajak laut blekok itu pasti gak nyadar kalau gua yang kirim sms tadi! Muehehehehehehehe!"

*ting tong

Kojuro : "... Masamune-sama,"

Masamune : "...Hm? _What's up_, Kojuro?"

Kojuro : "Motochika datang kemari. Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, ng... untuk urusan pribadi katanya,"

Masamune : "..."

Kojuro : "Masamune-sama?"

Masamune : "Bilangin gua udah mati, gitu,"

**6. Nyoblos** (Note : Me = Motonari)

Group Chat 'COBLOS!' – Me, Yukimura, Masamune, Kojuro, Sasuke, Motochika, Ieyasu & 8 other

Yukimura : 'COBLOSSS NOMORRR SATOEEEHHH! SATOEEH! SEPERTI OYAKATA-SAMAHHH~~!'

Mitsunari : 'Ha! Aku setuju dengan Sanada! Nomor. 1 itu tegas seperti Hideyoshi-sama!'

Masamune : 'IDIOT! Kalian harusnya coblos nomor 2, Bueeersiiih, Joejoer, Ojoedoemuehhh! Tolak Oeangin, yeah!'

Ieyasu : '? ... Awww yeahhh! :D'

Kojuro : '... Ma-Masamune-sama...'

Tadakatsu : '...!'

Motochika : 'Ha! Gue sih mendingan golput aja, susah amat! Suara gua cuman 1, gua cuma jadi figuran doang!'

Me : '... Kau menyebalkan...'

Motochika : 'Eh?! Hwaaaa Moriii QAQ Aku bercanda kok! Aku pilih nomor 1!'

Me : '... Menyebalkan. Mati kau,'

Motochika : 'A-Aku hanya bercandaaaa! Aku pilih nomorr 2!'

Sasuke : 'Danna, kukira kita sepakat kalau kita bakal pilih nomor 2? ._.'

Yukimura : 'Tapi Oyakata-sama milih nomor 1! Karena dia milihnya nomor 1, aku juga bakal pilih nomor 1, uoooooooooooooohh!'

Yoshitsugu : 'Pilihan yang bagus! Papa bangga sama kamu nak,'

Shingen : 'YUKIMOERAHHH! Kau harusnya mandereehhh, YUKIMOEERAHH!'

Yukimura : 'UOOOYAKATA-SAMAHHH!'

Shingen : 'YUKIMOEEERAHHH!'

Masamune : '... Yuki 'Moe' ra... :3 Hahaha, that's my Yuki!'

Kojuro : '... Masamune-sama... Kau membuatku... jijik...'

Sasuke : 'Jijik sama dia? Sini sama aku ajahh :3'

Kojuro : 'Tidak terima kasih,'

Sasuke : 'Ah... Gak usah malu-malu, ayo kita berpelukannnnn~~~'

Kojuro : 'HIIIHHH NAJEEESS! MINGGIR LO! MINGGIR! GUA PUNYA NEGII DISINI!'

Yukimura : 'Sa-Sasuke! Kau berani sekali! OAO'

Me : '... Huh, group chat ini tidak berguna. Seperti sampah,'

Motochika : '... Wah, Mori ngomongnya kayak Chef Juna ih :'( Tapi biarin, aku tetep suka kok~'

Me : '... Aku benci padamu,'

Motochika : 'Hiks :'v Da aku mah apa atuh...'

Ieyasu : 'Aku juga suka Mitsunari~'

Mitsunari : '?! B-BODOH!'

Masamune : 'Gua suka sama... Yukimura! Tapi ini rahasia kita~!'

Yukimura : 'Ma-Masamune-dono... ._.'

Sasuke : 'Rahasia apaan -_- Udah ketahuan, kok...'

Masamune : 'Bukan! Rahasia kita itu... Nastar spesial pake keju Keraftt~!

Motochika : 'HAH!? Gua pakenya Prochisttt!'

Keiji : 'Gua kejunya nyolong dari tikus ._.'

Kenshin : 'Kabar gembiraaa! Untuk kita semuaaa!'

Ieyasu : 'Masih zaman ya kulit manggis sama nastar spesial'

Kenshin: '...'

Kenshin Uesugi leave the chat

Shingen : 'Eh, si ucup... '-''

Masamune : '._. Eleugh siah* Ieyasu' *(biasanya diartiin 'hayo loh')

Sasuke : '... Sungguh prihatin...'

Motochika : 'Jahat loe Ieyasu,'

Keiji : 'Iya nih, si Ieyasu -_-'

Ieyasu : '... Anakmu salah apa mak... QAQ'

Mitsunari : 'Hei... Kalian semua jangan salahin Ieyasu...'

Ieyasu : 'Mit-Mitsunari... QAQ'

Sasuke : 'UAHEMMM! ACIEEHHH! UHUK UHUK! BELAIN KECENGANNYA!'

Yukimura : 'Mi-Mitsunari-dono hebat! Keren!'

Masamune : 'Hoi Yuki! Jangan berpaling dariku ya!'

Kojuro : '...Masamune-sama, tolong berhenti berkata hal menjijikan seperti itu,'

Sasuke : 'Kojuro~ Kalau gak suka, sama aku ajaaa~'

Kojuro : 'MINGGGIRRR LOEEE!'

Motochika : 'Akkkkhhhh, omongan lo semua bikin gua mual tau gak!'

Me : '... Mati saja sekalian...'

Motochika : 'Awwww, Moriii... so sweet... :3'

Me : 'MATI KAUU!'

Keiji : 'Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey everywhere... #akurapopo'

Shingen : 'BUANGSAAADD! MASAMUNEEE! MENJAUHHH KAU DARI YUKIMURAAAAA! SUDAH GAK MILIH NOMOR 1, MASIH NGEDEKETIN YUKIMURA LAGI!'

Masamune : 'Huh, gua gak mungkin milih no. 1! Nomor 2. FTW!'

Mitsunari : '1!'

Ieyasu : 'Duaaaaaaa~'

Motochika : 'Sarimin, Sarimin isi doeee~aaaaaa~!'

Masamune : 'Oh YEAH! :D'

Yukimura : 'Ti- TIDAKKKK! NOMOR 1!'

Ranmaru : '2!'

Itsuki : '1!'

Ranmaru : '2!'

Itsuki : '1!'

All : '...'

Ranmaru & Itsuki : '...?'

All : 'MARANEH JIGA NU BISA NYOBLOSSS WAEEE KEHEDD!' (Kalian kayak yang udah bisa nyoblos aja, kehed!)

**7. Horror!**

Sasuke : "Hoi, Masamune... Ini perasaanku saja atau... Akhir-akhir ini kamu kok nempel sama Danna terus, sih...?"

Masamune : "Ha? Memangnya masalah buat lo, nyet? Gua ya gua, deketin siapa aja boleh dong,"

Sasuke : "Hm... Iya, aku tahu, tapi... Ah...! Pasti ada udang di balik bakwan,"

Masamune : "Eh! Apaan, sih, lo! Jangan main curigaan gitu, dong!"

Sasuke : "... Nggak, kok. Kamu gak ngapa-ngapain Danna, kan'?"

Masamune : "HA?! YA NGGAK LAH! Eh... Bukan nggak sih, belom..."

Sasuke : "Pantes! Jadi udah ada niatnya, ya! Bilangin Kojuro, ah!"

Masamune : "Anjroootttt jangaaaaaaaaaaannnn!"

Sasuke : "OOOI, KEIJIII! KAU LIHAT KOJURO, GAKKK?!"

Keiji : "Ha? Kojuro? ... Oh, dia sih, lagi di kelas... Katanya lagi ada pemeriksaan rutin,"

Sasuke : "... Pemeriksaan rutin? Pemeriksaan rutin apaan?"

Keiji : "Mana gua tahu. Tapi dia bawa-bawa laptopnya Masamune,"

Masamune : "Hah? La-Laptop gue? Yang... Yang warna biru?"

Keiji : "Iya,"

Masamune : "... OHH MAIII GATTTT! GUA LUPA SEKARANG TANGGAL 21! ADUH, MATI GUA!"

Sasuke : "Apaan, sih maksudnya?"

Masamune : "KOJUROOOOO WAIITTTT PORRR MIIIIIHHHH!"

*Masamune lari ke kelas

Keiji : "... Ah! Ya ampuun! Jangan-jangan..."

Sasuke : "Apa? Apaan, sih? Aku gak ngerti!"

Keiji : "Lho, lo belom ngerti juga? Ini cerita horror yang terkenal, lho!"

Sasuke : "Haaa? Kenapa mendadak jadi horror?! Kasih tahu, dong! Aku lagi lemot, nih!"

Keiji : "Masa gak tahu? Ini adalah cerita horror paling seram, Sasuke...! Cerita horrornya adalah..."

Kojuro :** "MUUUASAMOEEENEEEEE-SAMUAHHHH! NISTAAAA SEKALI KAUUUU!"**

Masamune : "GYAAAAA, SEREEMMMM BANGGG, JANGAN DI BOLD BANGG! DAN JANGAAN SALAHINN GUA, SALAHINN YANG BIKINNYAAAAA!"

Sasuke : "...Jangan-jangan..."

Keiji : "... Ya, benar,"

Kojuro : **"LAPTOPMU KUSITA SELAMA 3 BULANNN!"**

Masamune : "EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Keiji : "... Ti- Tidak salah lagi! History browsernya Masamune belom dihapus! Mampus lo, Masamune...!"

Sasuke : "... Ih, serem...!"

-_ TBC / The End?_ -

* * *

><p>Aneh? Iya. Caprukl? Iya. Garing? Iya :'v OK, saya baru pertama kali bikin fic humorcomedy. Jadi maafkan segala kekurangannya TwT)a Apalagi ini dibikin dari ide yang mendadak nongol di otak :v Gatau mau dilanjutin gatau gak nih, tergantung mood, haha #woi Memang fanfic ini nista, tapi... RnR ? OwO


	2. Chapter 2

Cieee cieee, aku yang asalnya males lanjut fanfic jadi semangat ciee... :v Eh, ini jujur loh OwO)/ Makasih untuk dukungannnya! Yang silent reader, yang sekadar ngetawain fic ini, dan yang udah ngereview! Aku langsung semangat waktu baca review dari senpai-senpai sekalian! Makasih buat reviewnya, ini dibales sama Motochika ya...! xD

Meaaaa – Wah, nama kontak gue buat Mori itu sebenernya belom ada apa-apanya! Tadinya gue mau ngasih nama 'Morimyluvelybabycintakoehcyangkucelaloehhhmuachhhhhluphyoupolepeldechpokoknya' tapi gak dibolehin sama Mori, soalnya mata dia langsung kebakar katanya, hiks...

Honey Sho – Iya, kasihan kan' nyawa gue yang elegan ini udah mau disambet Mitsuhide... Untung otak gue yang pinter berhasil nipu dia dengan ngasih alamat si Fuuma, haha! Iye gue tahu gue pinter, jadi jangan terpesona plis? ;) Iya dong gue bisa tahu kalau itu ulah nistanya si Masamune, secara, firasat gue ini lebih tajem dari poninya Mitsunari~!

Dissa-CHAlovers – Yo'i, nomornya Mitsuhide sama si Ieyasu itu mirip pake banget...! Cuman beda 10 digit doang coba...! Kalau nomornya semirip itu sih jelas kan' gue bisa salah? Oooh iya, Sengoku Basara : Judge End itu anime terbaru kita! Di episode 2 gue udah muncul kan'? Gimana, pasti ngiler liat gue yang tamvhan abiz? Gak usah dikasih tahu juga gue udah tahu kok~!

FaniaAce – Waduh waduh, maafin authornya ya...! Sebenernya gue sendiri juga gak rela Best Friend gue dijadiin bahan candaan gitu... tapi ini kan' fanfic humor, bawa asyik aja! Yang penting si Ieyasunya gak mati, hahaha! Kalo soal Kotaro Fuuma... OK OK, gue yang salah deh, soalnya gue yang ngasih alamatnya dia ke Mitsuhide! Gua ngaku salah, 'kay? (Author, seriusan deh gue benci sama elu, elu udah buat gua nanggung dosa yang gak gue perbuat!)

Warning : Gaya penulisan ada yang beda, dari 'dialog' jadi 'cerita'. Ide kebanyakan diambil dari Facebook, jadi mungkin udah pada tahu. Yah, tapi sama aja, kok!

Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA punya CAPCOM! Cover diambil dari Pixiv, (c) 木卯/kiu

* * *

><p>Modern Time – Chapter 2<p>

_Pagi yang cerah di sebuah tempat di Jepang..._

Masamune : "Ha? Woi thor, ini cuacanya lagi badai halilintar petir guntur jederr naujubile cetar membahana alhamdulilah sesuatu gini lo bilang cerah?"

_... Aku ini authornya. Kalau di fic ini kubilang cerah ya cerah._

Masamune : "Tapi kan'..."

_Kubilang, pagi ini di Jepang, CERAH!_

Masamune : "Hhh... Oke, gimana lu aja deh..."

_Ehem... Saya ulangi lagi. Pagi ini, badai menyerang di Jepang..._

Masamune : "Golok mana golok?!"

**1. Efek Samping Keseringan Bunuh Diri?**

Profile Facebook – Masamune Date

**Masamune Date**

Gua ganteng yak!

Comment –

**Kojuro Katakura** : Masamune-sama...

**Mitsunari** **Ishida** : ... Pantesan diluar badai... Ini toh penyebabnya!

**Sakon Shima** : Masamune ganteng?! Tidak mungkiiiin! Itu hanya mitooos!

**Sasuke Sarutobi** : Dih, GR kamu Masamune! Gantengan aku kaleee!

**Keiji Maeda** : Yeey, gantengan juga gue!

**Kanbe** **Kuroda** : Ha, kalian ganteng? BP, gue itu jauuuh lebih ganteng dibanding kalian!

**Keiji** **Maeda** : Kanbe, lu sadar diri dong, Yumekichi aja masih lebih baik dari loe!

**Motochika** **Chosokabe** : Aduh gaiss, pliss deh! Kakek-kakek peot yang encok keseleo juga tahu kalau gua itu gantengnya gak ketulungan!

**Ieyasu** **Tokugawa** : Orang ganteng itu gak pernah merasa dirinya ganteng! Karena itu, aku gak pernah ngerasa diri aku ganteng, tuh!

**Masamune** **Date** : Karena memang loe gak ganteng, cuk!

**Yukimura** **Sanada** : Lho, laki-laki ya jelas lah ganteng, masa' cantik?

**Masamune** **Date** : Kamu cowok, tapi dimata aku kamu itu cantik, Yuki~

**Keiji** **Maeda** : ...Andai.

**Motochika** **Chosokabe** : ... Ada yang punya obat mules? Sumpeh gue langsung eneg baca comment-nya si Masamune...

**Sarutobi** **Sasuke** : Danna, cepat menjauh darinya sebelum terlambat! Dia sudah bunting, eh, sinting sejak laptopnya disita sama Kojuro!

**Masamune** **Date** : Ssstt ah! Gue gak suka aib gue diumbar-umbar!

**Yukimura** **Sanada** : ... Tapi aib Masamune-dono yang merasa ganteng kan' sudah diumbar keluar?

**Masamune** **Date** : Awwww, Yuki... Makasih udah bilang aku ganteng...

**Kanbe** **Kuroda** : Merasa, woi, merasa! Aib lo yang MERASA ganteng!

**Masamune** **Date** : Aku makin sayang kamu, deh~

**Keiji** **Maeda** : Mabok lo!

**Sarutobi** **Sasuke** : Ini orang minta disate kali yak?

**Kojuro** **Katakura** : Sarutobi, kalau kau berani menyate Masamune-sama, aku bersumpah demi negi akan menjadikanmu kambing kurban!

**Motochika Chosokabe** : Monyet kurban, bukan kambing kurban...!

**Kojuro** **Katakura** : Diem lu kuntet!

**Sarutobi Sasuke** : Omaigat, Kojuro berhasil dibuat OOC! Tapi kalau mau monyet kurban mah si Yumekichi aja! Aku terlalu kece untuk dijadiin bahan santapan~!

**Keiji Maeda** : Awas ya, lo jadiin Yumekichi monyet kurban, gue masak lo semua jadi jengkol!

**Ieyasu** **Tokugawa** : Sudah, sudah... orang ganteng itu gak merasa ganteng!

**Sarutobi Sasuke** : Jangan capruk pliss...

**Mitsunari Ishida** : ... Ieyasu, kamu itu emang gak ganteng...

**Ieyasu Tokugawa** : Oh ya? Makasih, Mitsunari! Aku seneng kamu udah bilang aku ganteng~!

**Mitsunari Ishida** : Bo-Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku!

**Sarutobi Sasuke** : Kalau maksudnya begitu, sih, Kojuro juga gak ganteng, kok~!

**Kojuro Katakura** : Diam kau, monyet! Negiku jauh lebih ganteng dibanding kau!

**Sarutobi Sasuke** : ... Kok aku nyesek sih dibandingin sama negi...

**Masamune** **Date** : Kalian tuh ya... Bikin gua stres...! Intinya mah gua ganteng, titik! Gak ada koma, gak ada kutip, gak ada kentut!

**Sarutobi** **Sasuke** : Yey, mana bisa! Yang ganteng itu aku!

**Motochika** **Chosokabe** : Eh, masih main nyolot aja! Udah tahu gue ini paling ganteng sejagad raya!

**Keiji** **Maeda** : Bukannya udah sepakat yah kalau kegantengan gue itu mantep abis?

**Ieyasu** **Tokugawa** : Sudah sudah... orang ganteng itu gak merasa ganteng!

**Kanbe Kuroda** : Arrrrgh, ini anak bikin urat gue putus sumveh!

**Motochika Chosokabe** : Ieyasu, lo pilih deh, mau gue kulitin atau mau gue bakar?

**Masamune Date** : Udah ah, jangan ditindas gitu! Ntar Ieyasu nyoba bunuh diri lagi mampus lo!

**Motochika Chosokabe** : Eh iya... Sorry Ieyasu, gue cuma bercanda... Pisss deh ah!

**Sasuke Sarutobi** : ... Woi, Ieyasu?

**Keiji Maeda** : Eh, si Ieyasu OFF lho...!

**Kanbe Kuroda** : Hah, seriusan?! Plis jangan bilang dia nyoba bunuh diri lagi, gue udah bosen liat berita TVTWO! Udah ah, gua gak ada hubungannya! Cabut!

**Masamune Date** : Iya, gua juga gak ikut-ikutan ya...! Buh bye all muach muach!

**Motochika Chosokabe** : Gue angkat kaki bang... Gak ada kaitannya!

**Sarutobi Sasuke** : Aku juga deh! Kojuro, yuk ah say...!

**Kojuro Katakura** : NAJIS!

**Keiji Maeda** : Yeeeeeey, pada udahan... gak asyik ah...! Gue juga udahan, deh! Takut dijadiin tersangka, lagi!

**Yukimura Sanada** : Wah, semuanya OFF ya? Kalau begitu aku juga...

**Mitsunari Ishida** : ... Ah,tidak ada gunanya disini. Aku juga OFF sajalah...

**Sakon Shima** : Mitsunari-samaaaaa...! Kalau Mitsunari-sama pergi, aku juga pergiiii!

.

.

.

.

.

**Ieyasu** **Tokugawa** : Pinky swear Kitty swear Banana Cherry Strawberry swear~ Semuanya...! Maaf baru nongol, aku habis ngerjain PR tadi~

**Ieyasu** **Tokugawa** : ... Hm...? Kok sepi?

**Ieyasu** **Tokugawa** : Halo?

**2. R.I.P...**

(Cerita ini diambil dari lawakan yang dulu pernah populer. Jadi maaf ya kalau udah tahu!) :(

Note Facebook – **Motochika Chosokabe**

**CERITA SERAM **with **Masamune**, **Yukimura**, **Ieyasu**, **Mitsunari**, **Motonari**, **Sasuke**, **Kojuro**, **Kenshin**, and **14** **other**

Semuanya, cepetan merapat! Gue punya cerita...!

Cerita ini, bisa dibilang super serem!

Ini cerita nyata lho...! Sumpah, gue ngalamin sendiri! Ceritanya serem banget, jadi bagi yang nyalinya hanya segede upil, mendingan gak usah baca, deh. Gue udah kasih peringatan, ya! Termasuk ke reader fanfic ini yang lagi ngefly karena tingkat kegantengan gue yang melebihi si Emon.

Bagi yang masih greget untuk baca cerita ini, lebih baik persiapkan mental kalian, karena ini bukan cerita serem biasa, ok?

Kalau udah siap, mulai aja ya...!

Jadi ceritanya gini...

Waktu itu gua mau pergi ke tempat orangtuanya si Mori yang cukup jauh dari kota tempat gue tinggal. Niatnya sih gue pengen ngelamar dia, tapi hasilnya... hiks...

Udah gak direstuin, gue pake dibacokin warga sono, terus gue diusir gara-gara dikira siluman kambing kejatohan mercon. Sialan... Gue tersiksa banget sumpah waktu itu...! Dan parahnya lagi, gue baru nyadar kalo ini gak ada hubungannya sama cerita serem gue...! Gak ada samasekali! Kampret banget gak sih?!

OK, gue tahu gue capruk. Jadi gue skip aja yang barusan!

Ekhem...! Kan' rumah calon mertua gue itu jauh dari rumah gue. Perjalanan ke sana tuh makan waktu kira-kira 2 jam lah kalau dari sini. Tapi gue sampenya 3 minggu kemudian, kenapa...?

Itu karena gue nyasar dulu ke Afrika, Jerman, Arab, Pluto, Jupiter, Kawasaki, Honda, Swallow, Cibaduyut, dan tempat lainnya, lalu barulah gue sampe ke sono...! Pasti ada yang mikir 'Itu perasaan bukan nama tempat deh'. Ya, intinya sih gue yang bego.

Tapi lupakanlah, karena yang bego itu sebenernya orang-orang yang gue tag dalam note ini (kecuali Mori, tentunya)~

OK gue minta maaf! Tahan protes lu semua sampai cerita ini selesai!

Selama perjalanan ke sana, gue bolak-balik naik kereta sekitar 20 kali. Ini serius! Gue gak lagi bercanda!

Terus anehnya, kereta yang gue naikin itu entah kenapa selalu lelet, jalannya tuh kayak siput lagi patah tulang (emang siput ada tulangnya yak?). Dan selama dalam kereta itu, gue gak ada kerjaan. Cuman bolak-balik toilet, tidur, toilet, tidur, toilet, ngorok, dan seterusnya.

Gue bosen banget... Seriusan...!

Sampai pada akhirnya...

Seorang lelaki bertampang miki mos menghampiri gue.

Gue langsung merinding. Jelaslah, karena dari dulu gue takut banget sama yang namanya miki mos! Apalagi kalau makhluk itu udah berdua sama mini mos, ganahan sumpah gue! Rasanya kayak ada pasangan tuyul sama emaknya lagi ngehantuin gue!

Setelah ngedeketin gue yang tampan ini, orang itu bilang kalau dia itu jualan buku yang mutunya sangat tinggi, dan dia nawarin gue untuk beli buku itu. Asalnya, sih, gue takut. Tapi ketakutan itu berangsur mereda, setelah gue nyadar sosok di depan gue ternyata lebih mirip teletabis daripada miki mos. Hahh, terima kasih Tuhan. Alhasil, gue jadi berani nanya ke penjual itu.

"Harganya berapa?" tanya gue.

"Harganya? Oooh, gak mahal, kok, mas," jawab si penjual dengan nada sebaik mungkin. Gue diem, ragu.

"Berapa?" tanya gue lagi.

"Aduh, si Mas ini. Harga bukunya gak mahal mas,"

"Bukan mahal gaknya! Gue tanya harganya berapa!"

"Gak mahal mas!"

Sumpah waktu itu gue udah mau nendang si penjual kampret itu keluar kereta! Tapi gue sadar itu bukan pilihan yang baik, gue ini kan' gentleman...! Setelah narik nafas panjang, gue mencoba untuk nanya ke penjual itu sekali lagi.

"Mas, mumpung saya masih sabar nih ya! Saya bukan tanya harganya mahal apa kagak, tapi harganya BERAPA?! Kalau mas masih ngomong gamahal gamahal, saya bakal nyari traktor yang rela ngegiles mas!"

Saking marahnya, gue sampai ngomong saya, gaiss! Dan kelihatannya hal itu membuahkan hasil, karena penjual itu langsung mundur 1 langkah karena takut sama gue.

"Tapi harganya beneran gak mahal, mas! Hanya 300 ribu!"

"WAT?! 300 rebu!?" gue kaget setengah hidup waktu si penjual itu ngasih tahu harganya. Gue yang selama ini dapet uang jajan hanya 5 rebu per hari (itupun dipotong pajak), ngabisin duit 300 ribu cuman buat buku bersampul polkadot?! No, no, no! That's not my style, yu nou?! "Gak ah Mas! Buku bulug gituan harganya 300 ribu!"

"Segitu mah murah, kali Mas! Cuman 10% gaji saya per hari!" jawab si penjual itu dengan tampang heran. Gue langsung masang muka ar-yu-paking-kiding-mih?! Kalo gaji ente 3 juta per hari, ngapain juga kudu jualan buku butut kayak gitu di kereta yang lambatnya astaghfirullah gini?!

"Gak ah mas! Kemahalan!" teriak gue sambil malingin muka. Perasaan gue antara marah, sebel, dan iri (iri karena orang cebol bertampang teletabis kayak dia duitnya melebihi gue yang tinggi dan memiliki kegantengan yang mantep abis. Oh Tuhan, sungguh dunia ini sangat tidak adil...)

"... Aduh, buat mas kemahalan, ya? Hm... Iya, sih... soalnya saya udah sering ketemu orang miskin yang keadannya sama kayak Mas... Apalagi tampangnya juga mirip-mirip gitu," ucap penjual itu dengan tampang gak berdosa.

Ini orang minta gue gorok kali yak?

"Tapi berhubung saya ini baik, saya kasih diskon deh buat Mas! Harganya saya potong 200 ribu, gimana?"

GLEK!

Setelah mendengar perkataan ngagetin itu, gue menoleh menatap penjual nista ini dengan mata kanan gue.

Si penjual nyengar-nyengir.

Gue bengong.

Si penjual masih nyengir.

Gue juga masih bengong.

Giliran si penjual mau ngomong.

Gue lempar dia ke Afrika biar ketemu Jerafah.

"SERIUS, NIH?!" teriak gue dengan tampang gak percaya. Oh, ternyata dunia ini adil! Wajah gue yang keceh ini berhasil menarik si penjual agar ngasih gue diskon 200 rebu, aw yeah~! Masamune, lu denger kagak?! Gue langsung merasa ada malaikat berwajah Mori sedang meluk gue sambil berkata 'Mati aja lo nyet'!

"Iya, serius Mas. Mumpung saya lagi baik," si penjual itu memasang wajah termanisnya. Gue bilang termanis, padahal menurut gue terasem. Tapi sebodo ah, yang penting gue hepi. Saat gue mau ngambil duit dari dompet, si penjual memotong tindakan gue dengan ngomong sekenceng mungkin (pake toa malah iya).

"Tapi... saya punya peringatan buat Mas," kata penjual itu sambil tersenyum misterius.

Melihat senyum yang menurut gue lebih mirip senyum kudanil itu, gue otomatis diem untuk ngedenger kata-kata si penjual. Lagian, gue penasaran, peringataan 'paan sih?

"Di halaman terakhir buku ini, ada lembar halaman yang dikutuk. Kalau Mas membukanya, Mas akan langsung tenggelam dalam penyesalan yang amat sangat. Jadi saya peringatkan agar halaman terakhirnya tidak dibuka," kata penjual itu lagi.

GLEK.

Gue langsung nelen ludah. Gue takut. Berbagai pertanyaan terbesit di kepala gue ; buku apaan sih ini, nyampe halaman terakhirnya bisa dikutuk segala? Berarti pemiliknya juga dikutuk, dong? Apa gak usah beli aja gitu, ya? Tapi nasib gue nanti gimana? Apakah gue ganteng?

"Oke,"

...Hah?

Gak tahu ada angin apa, tiba-tiba gue nganggukin kepala sambil ngasih duit 100 rebu ke penjual itu. Kayaknya rasa takut gue udah didorong abis sama rasa kebosenan, deh...! Maklum lah, kehidupan orang kayak gua itu gak suka banget sama yang namanya bosan. Oh, betapa susahnya jadi orang kece (Ssst, jangan ngiri sama gua, ah!)

Dan setelah gue ngasih 100 ribu itu, si penjual sok dramatis itu meluk gue (teletabis style) sambil nyanyi 'Tingki wingki, Dipsi, Lala, Poooh~'

Gue jijay anjerrrrrrr!

"M-Mas, tolong lepasin Mas, saya takut Mas punya rabies," ucap gue sesopan mungkin sambil masang tampang jijik. Si penjual itu, langsung ngelepasin gue dan lompat keluar kereta (gak deng, dia langsung pergi ke gerbong lain buat lanjutin 'bisnis'nya).

Setelah bengong selama 2 menit, gue mulai membuka buku yang baru gue beli itu. Dan gue bisa merasakan mata gue loncat 2 meter setelah gue lihat halaman pertama.

OH!

Ternyata isinya adalah kumpulan cerita Doraemon! Cerita favorit gue sejak dulu~!

Dengan tampang anak-anak yang bahagia karena baru dibeliin balon kotak, gue berubah menjadi anak manis super pinter yang seneng baca buku. Dan gue membaca buku itu dalam diam #ea.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, gue udah hampir sampai tujuan. Gak kerasa, serius...! Dan gue juga udah mau selesai baca buku yang baru gue beli itu.

Lalu... sampailah gua. Bukan keretanya yang nyampe. Tapi buku gue, udah sampe ke halaman terakhir. Halaman terakhir yang katanya dikutuk itu. Gila... gue penasaran pake banget. Padahal, udah diperingatin sama si penjual biar gak buka halaman itu. Tapi dibilang gitu kok gue malah penasaran gini ya?

Katanya... gue bakal nyesel kalau buka halaman itu...

...

...Pft...

... Nyahahahahahahahahahaha...!

Gue nyesel, terus gue peduli, getoh?!

Gua gak takut! Asalkan itu bukan dua sejoli mini sama miki mos, berani gua mahhh!

Dengan seringai kecil nan nista, tangan gue yang liar ini membalik halaman terakhir buku yang gue beli itu, dan...

JEDEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

... Omaigat, sumpah! Ini kutukan ada beneran! Gue langsung tenggelem dalam penyesalan begitu ngebuka halaman itu...!

Tuhan, gue berharap supaya bisa mutar balik waktu...! Dan supaya gue gak usah ketemu penjual kamvreting itu!

Pasti kalian penasaran, ada apa gerangan dengan halaman itu?! Yukimura, Sasuke, Ieyasu, Masamune, dkk?! Penasaran kan' isinya apaan?!

Persiapkan mental kalian! Ini adalah bagian paling seram dari cerita horror gue!

INILAH TULISAN YANG ADA DI HALAMAN TERAKHIR ITU!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harga : Rp. 18.000

Comment –

**Masamune Date** : Sialan, ini bukan cerita horror bego...! Ini mah angst!

**Kojuro Katakura** : Ma-Masamune-sama, kurasa dua-duanya salah...

**Sasuke Sarutobi** : WOI Motochika! Tanggung jawab! **Yukimura Sanada** pingsan nih!

**Motochika Chosokabe** : Kan' udah gue ingetin, kalau mental segede ucrit gak usah baca!

**Ieyasu Tokugawa** : Wahahahaha, Motochika! Kalau sudah besar kau jadi komedian aja, ya? Kudukung, deh!

**Motochika Chosokabe** : Wat?! Apaan?! Ini cerita horror, woi! Apa hubungannya ama komedian!?

**Mitsunari Ishida** : Chosokabe... kau...

**Yoshitsugu** **Otani** : Ya, benar, Mitsunari... bunuhlah dia... bunuh! Dia sudah membuang waktumu yang berharga!

**Shingen Takeda** : Motochika, sini yuk~ Kujadikan semur~

**Kenshin Uesugi** : Hah!? Kau gila, Shingen?! Jadiin sup aja dia mah!

**Motochika Chosokabe **: Ini kenapa pada marah, sih?! Gue cuman share cerita horror doang!

**Masamune Date** : Are you ready, GUYS!? Kita ke rumah Motochikaaaaa!

**Kojuro Katakura** : Siap, Masamune-sama!

**Keiji Maeda** : Ayuuuk~!

**Kanbe Kuroda** : Ikut guaaa!

**Sasuke Sarutobi** : Bentar, aku siap-siap tusuk sate dulu!

**Mitsunari Ishida** : Yoshitsugu, jangan lupa bawain katanaku!

**Sakon Shima** : Mitsunari-sama, ikut...!

**Akechi Mitsuhide** : Khukhukhu~ Kalau untuk memenggal seseorang, serahkan saja padaku~

**Nouhime** : Bazooka ku mana sih, disaat butuh begini!

**Ranmaru** : Nouhime-sama, pake shot gun aja gimana?

**Magoichi** **Saika** : Kebetulan, pistolku baru saja kubetulkan lagi! Mau ditembak di mana? Kepala? Dada?

**Motochika Chosokabe** : OKE GUA NGERTI! GUA TOBAT! AMPUN DAH! GUA BELOM MAU MA-! #$%^&*(! ! #$%

**Shipmate?** : UANIKIEEHHHH!

**Motonari Mori** : ... Rest In Peace, **Chosokabe**.

**3. Sportif **(Note = Fanfic gak ngebolehin ada symbol at sign di sini. Jadi maaf kalau kesannya bukan di twitter)

Twitter

**Sakon Shima**

Sakon_Shima

Ah, galau banget, tim merah kalah...! Itu tim favorit gua tuh! Tim biru mah apaan, lemah gitu tapi menang!

_#blue_is_weak!_

Reply –

**Shibata Katsuie** shikachu

Enak saja. Tim biru itu tim favoritku...! Tim merah itu memang pantas kalah, karena yang lemah itu mereka!

**Sakon Shima ** Sakon_Shima

APA?! Jangan ngomong seenak jidat lu gitu, ya!

**Shibata Katsuie ** shika

Kau yang mulai duluan, dasar borokokok ning nong!

**Masamune Date ** dokuganryu_keceh

Heh boncel, enak aja tim biru lemah! Gue dukungnya tim mereka, tauk! Yang bener itu justru _#red_is_weak!_

**Ieyasu Tokugawa** ieyasuyangtidakmerasaganteng

Iya, aku juga pendukung tim biru. Dan menurutku, permainan tim merah kurang bagus di pertandingan kemarin... Asem-manis gimanaaa... gitu...

**Sakon Shima ** Sakon_Shima

SIALAN! Kalian semua jangan manas-manasin gue, ya! Yang lemah itu tim biru! TIM BIRU!

**Motochika Chosokabe** chikalovenarih

Hadeeeh... neng, padahal udah jelas-jelas tim biru yang menang... Nih anak masih main ngotot aja...!

**Sakon Shima ** Sakon_Shima

Jangan ikut campur, kakek sialan! Mentang-mentang berhasil selamat dari kejadian kemaren!

**Motochika Chosokabe** chikalovenarih

APA?! Siapa yang lo bilang kakek, hah?! Rambut gue emang putih, tapi gue ini masih mulus kinclong aweu...! Bahkan fans gue banyak! Jangan kebawa emosi cuman gara-gara tim merah kalah, ya! _#red_is_weak!_

**Masamune Date ** dokuganryu_keceh

Gue gak setuju soal fans Motochika karena fans gue jaoooh lebih banyak, tapi soal _#red_is_weak! _, gue setuju, you see?!

**Shibata Katsuie ** shika

_#red_is_weak!_

**Sakon Shima ** Sakon_Shima

AAKKKHHH, BUANGSADD! Ayo, maju lo semua! Gua tebas satu-satu! Dan menurut gue, _#blue_is_weak!_

**Sarutobi Sasuke** coolmonkey

Sudahlah, cuman masalah unyil begitu saja dipermasalahkan... Lebih baik kalian baikan...

**Motochika Chosokabe** chikalovenarih

Masalah unyil, loe bilang?! Gundulmu! Ini masalah harga diri woi, harga diri! Kalau kalah, muka gue mau dikemanain?! Mau lo pajang di pantatnya Yumekichi yang gak berbulu itu?!

**Masamune Date ** dokuganryu_keceh

Sudahlah, minggir aja, lu, nyet!

**Kojuro Katakura** oh_my_negi_san

Masamune-sama, Sarutobi benar, masalah seperti ini tak usah diperbesar. Biarkan saja bocah itu ngebacod sebanyak yang dia mau, nanti juga capek sendiri.

**Sakon Shima ** Sakon_Shima

Ha?! Bocah?! BACOD?! Jadi loe kira keluhan gue yang tadi itu cuman asal bacod?! Dasar Pedo Negi Complex! Dan gue yakin lo juga pendukung tim biru, kan?! Hah! _#blue_is_weak!_

**Kojuro Katakura** oh_my_negi_san

WA- WAT DID YU SEI?! Bocah, you sudah membuat amarah i memuncak! Get ready untuk die, asshole! _#red_is_weak!_

**Sarutobi Sasuke** coolmonkey

O-Oi... sudahlah... ini kan' cuma masalah permainan...

**Motochika Chosokabe** chikalovenarih

Lu monyet dari tadi banyak berkokok aja! Dibilangin ini masalah harga diri! Diem aja lu! _#red_is_weak!_

**Sakon Shima ** Sakon_Shima

Khhhh, siaaaalll! _#blue_is_weak!_ BLUEEE IS WEAKKKKK!

**Yukimura Sanada** luphyoudango

Sudah, CUKUP...! Merah itu tidak lemah! Biru juga begitu! Di permainan, kalah menang itu wajar! Kenapa kalian gak bisa berpikir sportif,sih?!

**Masamune Date ** dokuganryu_keceh

Lho? Yu-Yuki...?

**Shibata Katsuie ** shika

Apa urusanmu! Dia yang duluan menghina, jadi dia harus dapat ganjarannya!

**Sarutobi Sasuke** coolmonkey

Danna, bukannya kau itu pendukung tim merah, ya...?

**Yukimura Sanada** luphyoudango

Ini bukan masalah siapa membela siapa...! Aku hanya tidak suka kalian saking hina! Dan sebagai pendukung tim merah, kuakui dalam pertadingan kali ini mereka memang kurang bagus. Tapi bukan berarti lemah, kan'?!

**Shibata Katsuie ** shika

... Cih...!

**Masamune Date ** dokuganryu_keceh

...Uhhh... Sial, gue gak ngerti...!

**Yukimura Sanada** luphyoudango

Akkkh, sudahlah! Tolong kalian berbaikan sekarang! Masalah ini hanya masalah biasa kalau kalian berpikir sportif...!

**Masamune Date ** dokuganryu_keceh

... Hmmm...

**Sakon Shima ** Sakon_Shima

...Ck...

**Kojuro Katakura** oh_my_negi_san

... Sanada benar. Kita sudah bertindak seperti anak kecil, merpermasalahkan hal sepele begini. Aku minta maaf sudah menghinamu, Shima.

**Motochika Chosokabe** chikalovenarih

Gue sebel, sih... tapi gak bisa nolak juga... OK, gue minta maaf aja dah! Sori ya, merah itu gak lemah!

**Masamune Date ** dokuganryu_keceh

... Huh... Karena ini keinginan dari Yuki, gue ngaku salah kali ini! Dan gue juga minta maaf, ** Sakon_Shima **!

**Shibata Katsuie ** shika

... Terpaksa. Maaf.

**Sakon Shima **Sakon_Shima

Hmm... Oke, oke, kalian kumaafin kali ini! Tapi awas ya kalo lain kali kalian ngejekin tim merah lagi, gak gue maafin!

**Motochika Chosokabe** chikalovenarih

Iya iya...! Lo juga minta maaf dong sama kita, lo yang duluan ngejek, kok! Masa' cuman sepihak gini yang minta maaf?

**Sakon Shima ** Sakon_Shima

Hah? Yeeey, gak usah! Gua gak ngerasa salah!

**Masamune Date **dokuganryu_keceh

APA?! Lo gak ngerasa salah setelah ngejekin tim biru duluan?! KOVLAK lu anjerr!

**Sakon Shima **Sakon_Shima

Monyet lu!

**Dogs & Monkey** sadstoryofus

Halo, di sini monyet dan anjing.

Kayaknya kalian berdua nyebut nama kita ya kalau marah, salah kita apa?

**Sarutobi Sasuke** coolmonkey

Huwaaaa, Monkey-san, aku mengerti perasaanmu! Yumekichi juga pasti mengerti!

**Dogs & Monkey** sadstoryofus

Aku senang punya teman sesama monyet.

Kalau di dunia hewan, saat bertengkar, kami selalu berteriak 'Manusia lu!' 'Enak aja, lu kali yang manusia!'

**Sarutobi Sasuke** coolmonkey

... Wait WAT, GUE MAH MANUSIAAA BUKAN MONYEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT!

**Shibata Katsuie ** shika

Gahhh, abaikan iklan barusan! Sakon, temui aku besok di lapangan! Kalau kau memang laki-laki, kita bertarung secara jantan! (c) Purunyaa

**Sakon Shima ** Sakon_Shima

Hah, secara jantan? Lu mah betina kali! Tampang loe kayak cewek gitu!

**Shibata Katsuie ** shika

Kauuu... TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAAAAAAANNNNN!

**Sarutobi Sasuke** coolmonkey

UDAAAHHH... jangan mulai lagi! Baru aja baikan...

**Yukimura Sanada** luphyoudango

Sudahlah, biarkan saja Sasuke! Gak ada abis-abisnya ini mah! Authornya aja nyampe kehabisan ide buat endingnya!

**Sarutobi Sasuke** coolmonkey

... Ya udah gimana Danna aja aku mah...

- TBC / The End? -

OK, ini capruk sekali... ._. Sekalinya update, cuman 3 chapter QwQ) Bener-bener minta maaf! Jangan bunuh author! Tapi ini gara-gara chapter 2-nya panjang, jadi terpaksa dipersingkat. Garing pula, terutama chapter terakhir... Ah sudahlah, author pasrah! Mau bunuh diri aja! Eh gak jadi deng, dosa!

Sampai akhir pun ternyata saya tetap jadi author yang mengecewakan... hiks... orz

Oiya, saya ucapkan Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Bagi yang muslim dan non-muslim...! Maafkan kalau aku ada salah, ya! OwO)

Motochika : "KAMUHH! IYA KAMUHH! READERS! KALAU MAU GUE CIUM, JANGAN MAAFIN AUTHOR INI, KARENA GUE BENCI SAMA DI- gahh!" _#tendang_Motochika_

Bisa jadi ini aku edit jadi chapter terakhir, atau mau kulanjutin ya? Ah, itu terserah pada Yang Maha Kuasa, hehehe... Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, 30 Juli itu ulangtahunku, lho! Tahun ini yang ke-14! Masih 4 hari lagi, sih... Eh, ultahku deketan sama author Meaaaa, cuman beda 6 hari~! Anggap aja kado ulangtahun...

... RnR? :D


	3. Chapter 3

OK! Aku menyerah kalah! Aku gak bisa ngontrol imajinasi nistaku tentang chara-chara Sengoku BASARA yang entah kesekian kalinya nemplok di kepala, jadi dengan melewati suka dan duka, chapter 3... TELAH TIBAA! OwO)/

Readers : WAT?! Baru aja gue merasakan hidup indah tanpa elu, eh malah nongol lagi! #tendang_author

Chara SB : LO MASIH HIDUP?! OH NOOOO! GUE GAK RELA DINISTAIN! SANA JAUH-JAUH! #demo

OK, abaikan saja protes-protes mereka dan kita lanjut...! =^=)9 Disini hanya ada 1 cerita, karena panjang! Gomen!

... Oh iya...! Balasan review... Karena Motochika lagi sakit hati karena nasib dia malang setengah mampus, kali ini dibalesnya sama Masamune aja, ya? Terima kasih untuk reviewnya!

Dissa-CHAlovers – Hyahahaha, siapa dulu dong bintangnya... Gue gito loeeh~! Yuki itu disini emang dibikin alim, entah alasannya apa nih. Tapi gue yakin penyebabnya itu gara-gara author ngefans sama Yuki -_- Dasar, giliran kita aja, dinistain... dasar author pilih kasih! Tapi mulai chapter ini, gua bakal maksa Yuki jadi nista juga, muahahahaha!

FaniaAce – Jangan salahin gue, salahin authornya dong...! Dia yang nistain karakter! Dan yang bisa gue lakukan hanyalah bertaubat... hah? ._.

Meaaaaa – Si Motochika tuh emang pantes gue gaplok, hahaha! Notenya bener-bener bikin amarah gue gak bisa dikontrol! Cerita kayak gitu dibilang horror, kacau kan?! Gue udah bilang itu angst, eh gue malah dilempar! Sialan, padahal dari dulu gue anti yang namanya angst! Karena meski tampang gue itu kece, hati gue tuh hati helo kiti!

MahardikaRBL – Iya kaaann?! Di sini kesannya tuh gue kayak dikelilingi orang-orang abnormal, untung aja cuman gue yang masih waras! Si Ieyasu sama Motochika tuh apalagi... udah miring malah iya -_- Dan gue mau ucapkan selamat, karena anda adalah satu dari sekian juta cowok yang terbukti NORMAL! (karena gasuka yaoi) :v

Honey Sho – Yeeey, emang gue ganteng! Gue bingung, muka gue yang kece ini kan' udah banyak yang naksir, kok masih ada juga sih yang bilang gue ini gak ganteng? Tapi yah... selera orang tuh kan' beda-beda... Dan orang yang naksir gue itu sudah terbukti seleranya tinggi~!

girl-chan2 – Hehehe, ngakak'kan? Heboh'kan, heboh kan'? Muahahahaha, gue tea~! Gak ada fanfic yang gak heboh kalau ada gua & Motochika~! Siap-siap dibikin ketawa lagi, ya! (Meskipun sebenernya gue gak rela karakter gue yang keceh dan cool ini dijadiin nista).

Maleslogin p – Ini bukan gue yang bales ya! Authornya deh! (Author : Ini review yang amat sangat kuhargai, karena ini sudah membetulkan kesalahan besar fanfic capruk ini! Author satu ini memang bego! BEGO! SUPER BEGOOO! Reviewmu akan kuabadikan nak! Janganlah kau khawatir! Mulai chapter ini, author akan menulis cerita dengan style biasa, bukan script! Ok, meskipun scriptnya nanti ada yang nyempil. Ini kesalahan author, dan kesalahan yang super sangat besar! Maaf dan terima kasih banyakkk!)

Warning : Ada di summary, silakan baca ulang!

Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA punya CAPCOM! Aku hanya nyolong- eh, minjem charanya...! Cover diambil dari Pixiv, (c) 木卯/kiu

* * *

><p>Modern Time – Chapter 3 : <strong>Vacation With Bacod<strong>

(Note : Me = Masamune, Masamune's POV)

... OK, gue gak tahu kenapa gue bisa ada di sini sekarang.

Yang gue inget, tadi pagi tuh gue dibangunin ama Kojuro di tengah-tengah tidur gue. Dia mangap-mangap soal bakal pergi kemana dan ngapain, gitu... meskipun di mata gue dia lebih mirip bebek klepek-klepek keselek gundu.

Itu wajar, karena gue ngantuk, dan gue samasekali GAK PEDULI sama mata kanan gue yang sibuk koar-koar sendiri.

Dan sekarang... gue nyesel 100% karena gak ngederin omongannya Kojuro...

SMS – Me & Motochikampret (c) Meaaaa

Me : 'Woi, gue punya kabar buruk!'

Motochikampret : 'O'

Me : 'Seriusan! Gue bukan lagi ngiklan!'

Motochikampret : 'O'

Me : 'Lo ngajak ribut ya...?! Ini gue lagi serius! Terus jawab selain 'O' bisa gak, yang panjangan dikit?!'

Motochikampret : 'O atuh jreng ngabeledug waw,'

Me : '... Sialan... Tapi lupain lah! Gue mau minta tolong dong...!'

Motochikampret : 'Apa?'

Me : 'Lagi kena masalah, nih...! Bantuin gue kabur dari sini dong... Nanti gue kasih tahu tempatnya!'

Motochikampret : 'Gak,'

Me : 'Ah, sombong lu!'

Motochikampret : 'Terus urang kudu koprol Arab-Cibaduyut sambil ngubah nama Jokowi jadi Jokowow?'

Me : 'Gue BINGUNG woi seriusan! Bantuin gue!"

Motochikampret : 'Emang waktu gue mau disate sama si Sasuke lo bantuin gue? Gak kan'? Yo wess kalau begitu,'

Me : 'Sumpeh ya, malem ini gue bakal nyari dukun buat ngirim babi ngepet ke rumah lo kalo gamau bantuin gua!'

Motochikampret : 'O'

Me : '! #$%^&*()_+=-...!'

Dasar bajak laut mabok! Tadinya gue mau minta tolong Motochika buat bantuin nyelesain masalah gue, tapi gagal.

Dan jadinya, gue terpaksa menghabiskan waktu di sini sepanjang hari, seharian, bersama...

... bocah ingusan yang merupakan saudara gue.

Bukan itu aja kabar buruknya.

Selain ingusan, bocah ini juga memelihara seekor babon yang rabies.

Ngeri, kan'?

"Kojuro," ucap gue dengan nada ditahan-tahan.

"Ya, Masamune-sama?"

"... Kenapa bangun-bangun kita udah ada di sini?"

Kojuro menyerngitkan dahinya sebagai jawaban. Itu malah bikin gua makin sebel, sumpah.

"Tadi sudah saya bilang. Ayah dan ibu anak ini yang merupakan sanak saudara Masamune-sama, harus pergi keluar untuk urusan penting yang mendadak. Dan dia minta tolong kita untuk menjaga anaknya-"

"Tapi gue gak bilang setuju, kan'?" potong gue dengan nada sebel. "Dan lagi, gue yakin gak begitu akrab sama sanak sodaranya bocah kepret ini, kenapa minta tolongnya ke gua?!"

"Bukankah tadi saat saya bangunkan, Masamune-sama sudah bilang 'Ya, ya... OK, gimana lo aja deh ah...' begitu?

Makanya saya langsung bilang setuju pada Mogami," jawab Kojuro kalem. Kekaleman itu dijawab dengan muka cengo gua, yaaaah, meskipun saat cengo pun gue tetep ganteng.

"Mogami? Kenapa nama si troublemaker setan bertopeng monyet itu ikutan nyempil?" gue mengepalkan tangan karena merasakan firasat buruk.

"Oh, iya. Sebenarnya... awalnya sanak saudara anak ini meminta tolong pada Yoshiaki Mogami yang cukup dekat dengan mereka untuk menjaga anaknya. Tapi Mogami menolak dengan alasan sedang sibuk, dan menawarkan anda yang merupakan keponakannya untuk menjaga anak ini. Lalu saya terima saja, atas izin Masamune-sama," Kojuro menjawab lagi dengan kalem dan bangga. Sekali lagi, BANGGA...!

Kojuro, oh my lovely Kojuro~

Golokku yang baru kau asah dimana~?

* * *

><p>"Lagi makan apa?" bocah kampret ingusan itu mendekati gue yang lagi makan siang sama Kojuro.<p>

"Makan sayur," jawab gue dengan nada males.

"Sayur apa?" bocah itu nanya lagi sambil ngeliatin piring makanan gue.

"Sayur... Negi," jawab gue seadanya.

"Kenapa makan negi?" tanya bocah itu lagi. Sumpeh ya, gue baru tahu kalau ngomong sama anak kecil yang banyak bacot itu harus sedetail mungkin. Dia cita-citanya jadi reporter kali yak, sekali nanya harus lengkap 'apa- kenapa-siapa-dimana-kapan-bagaimana-mengapa oh mengapa-siapa dirimu-kau apakan aku'.

"Euh... Yah... soalnya yang dimasakkin sama Kojuro itu negi, jadi makannya negi..."

"Kenapa gak makan wortel aja?"

Kalau minta digorok loe ngomong aja deh, gak usah ngode gitu, 'kay? Ini merupakan hal yang paling gue benci! Berhadapan sama bocah kayak gini tuh bikin gue jadi munafik! Gue tuh sebenernya mau ngomong 'Nih anak lama-lama gue bacokin juga loh!' atau 'Gue suruh lo nyium pantatnya Yumekichi kalo lo gak diem, dasar bocah ingusan!' tapi itu gak mungkin banget. Kebayang kan' kalau gue ngomong gitu di depan Kojuro? Yang ada ntar tubuh gue yang febulos ini ngerasain terjun bebas di puncak Himalaya!

... OK, gue tahu munafik itu dosa! Tapi gue yakin loe semua juga pasti kayak gitu kalau ada di posisi gue sekarang!

"Kok, diem, sih? Kenapa gak makan wortel aja?" bocah itu masih ngotot minta jawaban. Oh god, kelihatannya gue udah nemu musuh bubuyutan baru selain si Mogami.

"... Uh, ng... soalnya... pengennya makan negi,"

"Kok pengennya makan negi?"

Dalem hati gue ngomong 'Bukan urusan loe, kupret!' tapi masih gak berani diungkapin. Gue ini masih sayang nyawa. Akhirnya, karena kehabisan kata-kata, gue ngelirik si Kojuro dengan tatapan 'Plis-helep-mi'.

"... Ng... Soalnya negi itu enak sekali," Kojuro menangkap gelombang SOS gue dan dengan sigap menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Karena dijawab sama Kojuro, bocah itu otomatis ngelihat ke arah mata kanan gue itu. Bagus Kojuro! Bagus! Alihkan perhatiannya! Biar dia gak nanya ke gue la-!

"Perasaan aku gak nanya ke kamu deh,"

.

.

Plis, mimpi apaan dah gue semalem...

Inikah pribadi para bocah ingusan zaman sekarang? BEGINIKAH?!

Somebadih! Tolong tampar gue sekarang! Tampar GUEEE...! Sekeras mungkin!

"Aku kan' nanyanya ke kakak ini, bukan ke bapak-bapak kayak kamu! Lagian, negi itu rasanya gak enak banget, enakkan wortel!" bacot bocah itu lagi. Oh, pantas, dia mulai lapar rupanya! "Negi itu warnanya pucat, gak enak lihatnya! Bagusan juga wortel! Oranye oranye cerah! Ya kan', kak?!"

"... Ha? Ah... euh... ng... gatau juga, tuh,"gue menjawab sambil menundukkan kepala gue yang udah pucet. Takut ah kalau mesti ngeliat Kojuro, entar nasib emakku gimana.

"Tuh kan', kakak ini aja setuju! Negi itu gak bisa bikin mata sehat, kalau wortel bisa! Makanya aku suka wortel! Negi mah kamseupay iuhhh... Mendingan ke laut ajah~!"

Omaigat... Kuping gue panas... Gusti, ini bocah gak puas-puas apa ngebacotnya?! Ngotot banget ngebelain wortel daritadi, emangnya dia pacarmu, nak!?

"Intinya tuh, NEGI ITU SAYURAN YANG GAK BERGUNA!"

... Oh waw, super sekali... Kojuro... gue harap lo masih bisa sabar... plis... demi gua...

"... Nak, aku masih memaafkanmu yang bilang kalau aku ini mirip bapak-bapak," Kojuro berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula sambil menggenggam neginya. OK, kok firasat gue gak enak. "... Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan kau... yang telah menghina NEGI GANTENGKU...! HIYAAAAHHHHHH, bersiaplah kau, nak!"

BLETAK DUK TENG JEDER GLUDUK GLUDUKK GLUDUKK PLAK OHOKK HOKKK CIAAATTT CIATTT MEONGGG!

"SINI, BOCAH! RASAKAN KEKUATAN NEGIKU...!"

"HUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KOJURO! SABAR! SABAR! HITUNG 1 SAMPAI 10 BIAR AMARAHNYA MEREDA! AYO! 1, 1, AKU SAYANG IBU! 2, 2, JUGA SAYANG- WAKKKKKHHHH!"

"HUWAAAAGHHH MAMAGGGHHH! TAGHUUUUTT! OHOGH OHOGH! UEEKKK!"

"MAKAN TUH NEGI!"

"WAAAA KOJUROOOOOO, ITU KULKAS KITA JANGAN DIBAWA-BAWA! AWAS! GYAAA RANTAI BABONNYA LEPAS!"

"PERSETAN, YANG PENTING BOCAH ITU KOIT, GYAHAHAHAHHA! E BUSED, BABONNYA KOK BISA DISINI?!"

"KAN TADI UDAH GUE BILANG KAMPREEETTT!"

Oh, sial, firasat buruk gue terbukti'kan! Hari ini serasa jadi hari kiamat!

Gue harus jadi penengah diantara Kojuro dan si kutu kupret ini yang mulutnya disumpel paksa pake neginya Kojuro yang udah habis kesabaran. Tadinya sih gue mau bantuin Kojuro, tapi masalahnya, gue ini masih waras! Karena kalau anak ini kenapa-kenapa, ujung-ujungnya gue yang digorok!

Alhasil, Kojuro yang mestinya meringankan beban gue, malah jadi PEMBEBAN berat buat gue.

Nah Kojuro, lo udah siap gue kasih hukuman, kan'? Lo tahu kalau lo udah nyusahin gua, kan'? Dan, lo inget kalau bocah ini melihara babon yang RABIES, KAN'?!

SEBAGAI HUKUMAN, CEPAT NIKAHI BABON ITU...!

"Kami pu- WAAA! Ini kok berantakan?! Ada apa ini!?"

"Akh...!"

Okampret...! Orangtua si bocah malah pulang di saat begini, lagi! Rumahnya udah kek kapal pecah, dan si bocah masih nangis-nangis gara-gara keselek negi. Duh, nasib gue dipertaruhkan...! GIMANA INI!

"... Pssttt...! Kojuro! Lu tanggung jawab ah, gua gak mau tahu! Kan lu biangnya!" gue bisik-bisik sambil berusaha ngebekap si bocah agar suara tangisnya gak kedengeran. Kojuro mau protes, tapi sebelum sepatah kata pun keluar, langkah kaki orangtua si bocah ini kedengeran makin deket. Gue dan Kojuro panik, jelas! Dan sebelum kepala mereka nongol di depan pintu, Kojuro melakukan tindakan darurat ;

BLETAK!

Si bocah tepar di tempat karena dipukul neginya Kojuro.

Gue cengo.

Si Kojuro malah tereak "YEA, HEADSHOT!"

Dan...

"APA-APAAN INI?!" seorang emak yang bersuara kek tikus kejepit pintu nongol di hadapan kita dengan muka panik. Suaminya nyusul, dan ikutan panik ngeliat anak mereka pingsan di tangan gue dan Kojuro yang bermuka preman Tanah Abang. Bukannya ngehampirin, mereka malah jerit-jerit layaknya orang kesurupan dan lari-lari keliling ruangan. Blekok banget, sih.

"Ba-Bapak, Ibu, harap tenang. Anak anda ini sedang tidur. Dia bukan pingsan karena barusan saya pukul pake negi sebagai tindakan darurat," kata Kojuro dengan nada meyakinkan. Nadanya doang meyakinkan, kata-katanya sih nggak! Nenek-nenek ompong juga tahu! Jelas aja si emak langsung masang muka curiga ama kita. Gue langsung menunduk karena takut ketahuan.

"... Benar?" tanyanya memastikan. Dia melirik ke arah anaknya yang masih pingsan.

"... Hmmm... Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia memang hanya tidur," komentar si suami setelah melihat keadaan anaknya. Gue natap si bapak itu dengan muka 'wat de hell'. Ni orang katarak kali yak.

"Hmmm... benar juga... Lalu kenapa rumah berantakan?" si emak nanya lagi.

"I-Itu karena... si anak ini terlalu senang bermain dengan kami, hingga tanpa sadar dia men-smack down rumah ini," celetuk Kojuro ngaco. Aji gile lu, emang bisa bocah segede uprit kek dia ngebanting rumah?! Atlet karate sabuk hitam aja kagak bisa...!

"Ooooh, gitu... Kalau begitu terima kasih, ya!"

... HUWAT.

Begitu sajakah?!

Sumpeh, gue mulai meragukan isi otak keluarga gak waras ini! Jangan-jangan sebenernya babon peliharaan mereka itu nenek moyangnya, lagi!

"... Oh iya, sebagai oleh-oleh, ini ada dodol Betawi dari Betawi... Dibawa, ya!"

YOU DON'T SAY?! YA IYALAH DODOL BETAWI DARI BETAWI, GAK ELIT BANGET KALO LO NGOMONG 'INI ADA DODOL BETAWI DARI CILEUNGSI'!

... Saking emosinya gue sampai gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. ...

Pulang-pulang... apdet status...

Profile Facebook – Masamune Date

**Masamune Date**

BAD DAY EVER! Rasanya hari ini tuh ya...!

Kayak ditusuk pake katananya **Mitsunari** dari belakang, di bro-punch sama **Ieyasu** dari depan, dikentutin sama si **Motochika**mpret di depan muka, dan dilemparin shurikennya si Sasque (**Sasuke**) tepat ke selangkangan.

Karena hidup banyak rasa, kopi gud dey punya banyak rasa, UNTUK HARIMU!

Comment –

**Sasuke Sarutobi** : Salahku apa sih, dari dulu namanya diejekin melulu

**Motochika Chosokabe** : Kalau lo galau, gak usah bawa-bawa nama gue bisa kan'?

**Yukimura Sanada** : Aku gak ngerti... Jadi penengah apa? Masamune-dono lagi ada masalah ya?

**Masamune Date** : Oh Yuki, memang hanya kamu yang mengerti diriku~

**Kojuro Katakura** : Maafkan akan kejadian hari ini, Masamune-sama...

**Masamune Date** : Hishhh, pergi sana loe! Upacara pernikahan ama si babon belom selesai...!

**Sasuke Sarutobi** : HAH?! Demi apa aku diduain sama babon! Kojuro, apa kamu lebih cinta babon dibanding monyet?!

**Kojuro Katakura** : Tapi Masamune-sama... cintaku demi Negi-san mengalahkan kecintaanku pada apapun... Bahkan terong pun kalah...! Aku dan negi-san sudah saling mencintai...!

**Negi **: Aww, Kojuro... So Sweet...

**Terong **: Ko-Kojuro... Jadi... Jadi... Jadi selama ini kamu selingkuh sama negi-san?!

**Kojuro Katakura** : Te-Terong-san! Aku... Aku bisa jelaskan!

**Terong** : Ternyata bener ya! Kamu suka mainin sayur...! Hiks hiks hiks...

**Kojuro Katakura** : Terong-san! Dengarkan penjelasankuuu!

**Terong** : Aku ini berarti gak sih!?

**Negi** : Kojuro! Kamu pilih dia atau aku!? Pilih dia atau aku!?

**Sasuke Sarutobi** : Pilih aku ajaaahh! Aku manusia, lho, bukan sayuran!

**Babon** : Tapi upacara pernikahanku dan Kojuro'kan sudah ditetapkan!

**Ieyasu Tokugawa** : Astagah... 1, 2, 3, 4 makhluk suka sama Katakura-dono? Hebat! Aku kalah!

**Wortel** : Tu- Tunggu! Ma-Ma- Masukkan aku juga, karena sebenernya... Meskipun aku tadi dibanding-bandingin sama negi-san... tapi! Katakura-senpai! Da-Daisuki dayo! Notice mehhh senpai!

**Ieyasu Tokugawa** : Waow, 5! 3 sayur, 1 monyet, dan 1 babon!

**Sasuke Sarutobi** : 1 manusia, bukan monyet!

**Yukimura Sanada** : ... Katakura-dono, bukannya dari dulu ngomongnya negi itu ganteng...? Berarti negi itu cowok, kan?

**Negi **: Berisik! Cinta itu buta!

**Masamune Date** : ... Dari dulu gue heran kenapa status FB gue selalu penuh komentar ngaco...

- TBC / The End? -

* * *

><p>Pe-Pendek ya? G-Garing juga, ya? Ahahaha... maaf... Ini buatnya dikebut, haha ^^)a #plak<p>

Oiya... satu tahun ini aku sibuk mesti ngurus persiapan UN, kerja kelompok, bimbel, ngebimbing ekskul, dan ebel- ebel anak kelas 9 lainnya, jadi otomatis aku bakal ditahan ortu dari kegiatan yang mereka sebut 'membuang waktu', kayak game, laptop, tv, dll... #hiksu T_T) Buat aku sih gak, tapi dimata ortu ya. Fanfiction termasuk, jadi 1 tahun ini mungkin aku bakal jarang nongol buat ngereview, ngefave, dan ngepublish.. (Readers : OHHH YEAAAHHHH!)

... Karena itulah statusnya kuubah ke 'complete' aja, karena aku gak tahu kapan mau lanjut. Atau mungkin gak bisa dilanjut lagi...? Dan kalau gak lanjut, ceritanya gak bakal dicap discontinued, kan'? Ini buat jaga-jaga aja, kok! Kalau ada waktu, mungkin aku bakal nambahin chapter baru lagi! (Readers : OHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!)

Untuk Author Meaaaa, fic yang kujanjikan itu tetep bakal kupublish, kok! Ini lagi dikerjain, tapi gak tahu selesainya kapan... GOMEN! Q^Q

Reviews dan KriSan disini sangat dihargai dan diminta! Lumayan berpengaruh juga buat chapter selanjutnya, jadi...

RnR? OwO


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey hey minna~ Fandom BASARA jadi rame, ya!

Banyak author baru, story baru, pengunjung baru & readers baru... keluarga fandom BASARA jadi makin rame, nih! Huwahuwahuwa pokoknya seruuuuu! xD

Tapi di saat kayak gini kenapa aku malah harus belajar, hiks... :'v Bahkan libur pun tetep belajar... Oh god, why. Tapi... sejahat-jahatnya pelajaran, kalau lagi senggang mah update Fanfiction boleh dong...? Toh udah beberapa bulan gak apdet Fic :3 Dan aku mau kasih peringatan, kalau chapter kali ini kayaknya bakal melenceng dari penggunaan alat elektronik & media sosial dan tidak sesuai judul :v

OK, curhat kita tunda di author note bawah dan langsung ke chapter terakhir...! Oh iya, balasan review! Makasih reviewnya, hehe! #bow Kali ini kubalas sendiri! xD

Guest – Hehe, makasih... ini udah dilanjut, tapi FC :D Makasih dukungannya!

Sunday Mouri – Gyaaaaaaaaa maafin saya kak udah bikin kakak dimarahin Bos... QAQ) Makasih buat jempol dan dukungannya ya Kak! :D

Lulu no Ryucute – Hehehe... makasih! Sebenernya emang iya sih, kasian dinistain gitu tapi... biarlah sesekali mereka jadi tumbal #salah. Thanks buat dukungannya!

13QuarterQueen13 – Makasih udah ngedukung! xD Ini dilanjut, tapi... aku gatau bagus atau nggak, jadi... gomen kalau gak puas! QwQ

FaniaAce – Maafin aku ya... tapi kelas 9 itu tuntutan nasib #woi Ini udah dilanjut, enjoy! xD

GabriMichi Runa – Terima kasih Wi-Fi! You're the best forever! #salah Gomen ne kak, saya juga ngerasa kok makin kesana makin garing... mungkin gegara diulang mulu ya? Tapi ini udah dilanjut... dan meskipun kurang memuaskan, hope you enjoy it! OwO

Yumiki-san males on – Makasih... tapi di chapter ini terpaksa harus di-end... Maaf banget! Tapi semoga kamu suka chap. Terakhir ini! xD

Honey Sho – Arigato, Honey-san... Aku seneng banget waktu tau ada yang suka Fanfic ini! Semoga chapter ini meski meragukan, tapi bisa ngehibur... Enjoy~!

Rekha Julita – Makasih dukungannya! Makasiiiiiih banget! Ini udah dilanjutin... meski meragukan, semoga suka!

Dissa-CHAlovers – Dissaaaaaaaaaa... kangen sekali sama kamu hikhikhik #woi Makasih ya untuk dukungannya selama ini! Enjoy chap. Terakhir yang garing ini :'v Dan aku juga suka fic. Kamu! xD

Meaaaa – Meaaaaa... kamu tau gak... aku baca fanfic kamu dan berhasil ketawa di sela-sela kestressan UN... makasih udah ngehibur ya! Makasih dukungannya selama ini... semoga suka chap. Terakhir yang entah lucu ntah tidak ini! xD

Girl-chan – Arigato... ini udah dilanjut... apa garing, ya? Aku gak tahu, tapi... Hope U Enjoy It! XD

Kina Furushita – Makasih, hehehe... Kojuro emang ganteng, tapi gantengan Yukiii... #plak Arigato reviewmu~! :3

Makasih reviewsnya! Beribu-ribu terima kasih buat kalian yang sempet-sempetin diri mereview fanfic GJ ini! #bows

Warning : Banyak. Liat di summary.

Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA punya CAPCOM. Salut sama KobaP alias Kobayashi Hiroyuki sang produser~ Cover diambil dari Pixiv, (c) 木卯/kiu

* * *

><p>Modern Time FINAL CHAPTER! – Chapter 4 : <strong>Damainya Hari Ini...<strong>

BIIIP! BIIIP! BIIIP!

HP beberapa makhluk abnormal di Gakuen BASARA berdering secara bersamaan. Tanda kalau mereka dapet pesan yang sama, di saat yang sama, dan dari orang yang sama. Setelah dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah pesan broadcast dari teman sejoli mereka ;

**BBM – Motochika Chosokabe**

GAISSSSSS CEPETAN KE SINI GAISSSS! GUA BUTUH BANTUAN ELO SEMUA... HELEEPPPP MIIIII GAISSS HELEP MI PLISSSSSSS! CEPEEETTTTT!

**BRAK!**

"MOTOCHIKA!" teriak Ieyasu setelah sukses mendobrak pintu kelas 2-3. "Kamu gak apa-apa?!"

"I-Ieyasu!" Motochika menoleh ketika melihat sahabatnya nongol di pintu kelas. "Mmm... Gu- gue gak apa-apa... Tapi-"

"Oh syukurlah honey~ aku kira kamu kenapa-kenapa..." Ieyasu dengan logat bancinya menghela nafas lega sambil mendekati Motochika. "Terus kenapa kamu panggil aku lewat BBM, sweetheart? Kangen yah sama aku?"

"Menjauh lu benclung!" Motochika yang asalnya bahagia udah kedatengan bala bantuan satu butir jadi geuleuh pake banget. "Disaat gue lagi susah gini ya...! Lu malah- KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan gaya yang lebih benchong lagi, sang pemakai eyepatch berwarna ungu itu tiba-tiba lari ke pelukan Ieyasu ketika melihat seekor 'makhluk' nista di ujung kelas. Ieyasu sendiri hanya masang muka cipleu, sambil berusaha ngegendong Motochika yang dengan rusuhnya minta digendong, bridal style.

"Aduh aduh aduh-! Gusti nu Maha Agung, kamu kenapa sih beb, segitu pengennya ketemu sama aku?!"

"DAFUQ #$%^&*() BUKAN GITU- KYAAAA! KYAAAA! KYAAAAAA!" Motochika jerit-jerit lagi ketika melihat 'makhluk' itu bergerak mendekat.

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih! Tenang aja say, kan' ada aku di sini!" Ieyasu yang masih belom tobat-tobat juga berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang kayak udah mao mati, tanpa sadar kalau 'makhluk itu' udah ada di sebelah dia. "Meskipun ada angin menerjang, ada badai lautan, ada api menyerang, tapi tenang saja... aku akan tetap-"

**... PIK!**

Perkataan Ieyasu terhenti sejenak ketika melihat makhluk itu udah dadah-dadah di depan hidungnya.

Ieyasu langsung cengo.

Motochika masih jerit-jerit.

Si makhluk nyengir kuda.

Dan...

.

"Motochika! Lu apain emak gue hah, tadi gue denger dia teriak dari kelas ini-"

"BAJINDUT- ADA TIKUUUUSSSS!"

Ieyasu yang gak kalah panik dari Motochika melempar sahabatnya itu sekuat mungkin hingga melaju kayak roket ke arah pintu kelas.

Di mana Keiji, Mitsunari, dan Sasuke baru aja ngedobrak masuk.

"EEEE KODOK!"

BUAGHH PRANG BRAK TUNG WAJEDUGGG SRAKK SRAKK PLONG MEOOOONGG SYAATTTT GUK GUK!

"UWWWAAAAA! GYAAAAAA! HELEEEPPP! HELEPPP MEEEE PLISS- DIA NGEJAR- KYAAAAAAA!" Ieyasu rusuh berlari bolak-balik hingga peralatan kelas jadi anchor semua. Dia gak merhatiin kalau sekelompok orang yang dengan naasnya baru diterjang kayak pin bowling berbobot satu ton, pada pingsan berjamaah. "EEEHHH! WOOOOII! TOLONGIN- GYAAA! AMPUNG BANG AMPUN! TOLONG-"

"To-Tokugawa-dono! Ada apa-!" Yukimura yang baru datang langsung sweatdrop ketika melihat Ieyasu lagi lompat kesana-kemari menghindari tikus yang iseng mengejarnya.

"SANADA-! SANADA PLISSS TOLONGIN- KYAAA!"

"Tokugawa-dono, tenang dulu- kenapa kau berlari-lari dan teriak kayak- AAAAAAHHHH TIKHOOOEESSS!" Yukimura yang baru ngelihat si makhluk menjijikan langsung melompat ke belakang, di mana Masamune udah pasang gaya 'ayo sini peluk papa'. Raja Modus.

"KYAAA SANADA AWAS- TIKUSNYA KE ARAH KAMU!"

"AAAHHH! AAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAA- TOLONG-" Yukimura yang panik akhirnya menyambar kemoceng terdekat dan mengacung-acungkannya ke arah si tikus. "MINGGGIIIR! MINGGIR GAK! JANGAN MENDEKAT- AKU PUNYA KEMOCENG DI SINI! MINGGGIIIIRR-!"

"Jangan khawatir, Yuki! Aku akan menolongmu-" Masamune yang sok jago melompat ke arah Yukimura tanpa ngelihat bejibun mayat- eh, sahabatnya yang pingsan di depan kelas. Alhasil, kaki dia kepeleset ingusnya Keiji dan malah kelempar keluar jendela, mendarat dengan mulus di kebunnya Kojuro.

**SRAKKKKK!**

"GYAAAAA...! EH- MASAMUNE-SAMA?! ULAHMU APALAGI KALI INIIIII- AAAHH NEGIKU-!"

"UHUK UHUK, A- AMPUUUN RO- GUE GAK ADA NIAT SELINGKUH SAMA NEGI LU SUMVEEHH- AAMPUUUN..."

Dan diapun gagal 'melindungi' seorang Yukimura Sanada yang masih panik gara-gara makhluk berbulu di depannya.

"TOKUGAWA-DONO-! TOLONGIN- ITU TIKUSNYA NGILER AAAAA-"

"JA-JANGAN PANIK SANADA! TENANG! TENANG! AKU PUNYA IDE! HEMBUSKAN NAFAS PELAN-PELAN- LALU-"  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ! #$%^&amp;*()(*&amp;^% MALAH NGEDEKEEEEET-"<p>

"MU- MUNGKIN DIA LAPAR! PURA-PURA MATI CEPETANNN! PURA-PURA MODARRR!"

"HUWAT- GAK NGEFEK TAUK-! SEGITU BEGONYA APA GAK BISA BEDAIN TIKUS MA BERUANG- AAAAAHHH TOLONGIIINN!"

"... hum...? Aduh..." Sasuke yang ngedenger suara ribut-ribut di depannya akhirnya mulai sadar. "...aduh, aku kenapa ya tadi- waktu pintu dibuka kayak ada celana dalem warna ungu seberat gajah melayang, terus... DANNA?!" si anggota klub sepak bola itu kaget ketika melihat teman sejak kecilnya pasang pose balet di atas meja sambil pegang kemoceng, guna menghindari si tikus.

"SA-SASUKE! TOLONG AKU- ITU ADA TIKUS DI BAWAH- USIRRR!"

"HAH?! TIKUS?! KENAPA ADA DI SONO?!"

"KATA TOKUGAWA-DONO DIA LAPAR!"

"BUKAN ITU- AH, SUDAHLAH! DARIMANA DIA DATANGNYA?!"

"DARI JONGOL! YA GAK TAHU LAH, ORANG AKU BUKAN NENEKNYA! GYAAA DIA GERAK LAGI! SASUKEEHHHH TOLONNGGHHH-"

"TE-TENANGLAH DANNA-! TENANG! AKU GAK NGERTI KAMU NGOMONG APA- TAPI AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU-"

"_Not so fast_!" tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki yang mukanya acakadut sambil mengacungkan tongkat baseballnya. Otomatis, semuanya langsung cipleu sambil menoleh ke arah lelaki itu."Mundur kau! Akulah yang akan menolong Yukimura! Akulah pangerannya, jadi you mundur aja OK, nyet?"

"Hah?" Sasuke langsung pasang muka bego mendengar perkataan tadi. "Uh... anda siapa?"

"WAT-! INI GUE MASAMUNE-! MUKA GUE LECET GEGARA JATOH DI KEBUN KOJURO, JADINYA KEK BEGINI!" ucap lelaki yang mengaku bernama Masamune itu. Tapi, Sasuke yang bersifat hati-hati masih meragukan kebenarannya.

"Masa sih'... Beneran kamu Masmun?"

"Iya bener! Masa lu meragukan muka ganteng gua, sih!?"

"Mau anda Dokuganryu mau bukan, perlu kuingatkan kalau mukamu itu jelek..."

"Eeeeh, enak aja! Tiap kali gue bercermin, gue selalu kagum dengan sosok di depan kaca yang tampan banget, tau gak?! Saking tampannya gue sampai pengen mecahin kacanya! Dan lagi, jangan panggil gue Masmun!"

"Laah... terus mau dipanggil apa? Jones?" tanya Sasuke miris. "Kau enak, tau gak. Jelek, jadi punya alasan buat ngejomblo! Lah aku? Ganteng gini jones, ntar dikira maho,"

"Emang lu maho kan'... Mata Kanan gue aja lo gangguin mulu," Masamune langsung menjaga jarak sebanyak 2 langkah dari Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang, jangan deket-deket gua kurang dari 2 m. Ngerti?"

"ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM SARUTOBEHHHHH, UDAH GAK USAH PEDULIIN PASIEN RSJ ITUUUHH, TOLONGGGGIN SANADA! BENTAR LAGI TIKUSNYA MAU NYIUM DIA!" teriak Ieyasu panik.

"WAT- APAHH?!" teriak Masamune dan Sasuke bersamaan. "Dasar tikus kurang ajar, berani-beraninya mau nyium Yuki-ku tercinta! KAU HARUS BAYAR UNTUK INI!" teriak Masamune dengan mata berapi-api. "SIAP-SIAPLAH UNTUK KUGORENG!"

"Cit ciririt cirit cit... (Hmm... gue gak takut...)" cicit si tikus sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"KURANG AJAAAAR- OK, HERE WE GOOOOO! YAAAAA-HAAAAAAAA!" Masamune berlari ke arah meja dengan enam tongkat baseballnya. "JANGAN HARAP YOU BISA LARI DARI I! SINI LOE, TIKUS!"

"GYAAAAAAA- MASAMUNE-DONOOOO, AWAAASSS JANGAN CEPET-CEPET-"

**BRAGH!**

Terlambat. Yukimura jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena meja tempat dia berdiri ditabrak Masamune, sehingga dia menimpa Sasuke dan keduanya tewas-eh, pingsan seketika. Ieyasu langsung berteriak panik, sementara yang menabrak malah meneruskan aksi (sok) pahlawannya mengejar si tikus.

"HYAAT! HYAAAT! HIIIIIIIIII- YAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"CIIIT! (ADUH!)"

"YAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAA! MAGNUM STEP- SIX PEMUKUUUL!"

"Ci-Ciiiittt! (Ga-Gawat!)"

"BAIKLAH! INI SAATNYA-"

"Ciiit ciririiitt ciiit?! (Beeeeb, kamu gak apa-apa!?)"

Saat Masamune sudah hampir mengalahkan si tikus, tiba-tiba, terdengar suara cicitan lagi dari arah yang berlawanan. Masamune dan Ieyasu kaget, lalu menoleh. Gusti... ini–

"Ciiiiiiiiit! CIRIRIRIT CIT CITH?! (SAYAAANG! KAMU DATANG MENYELAMATKAN AKU~?!)"

"DOKUGANRYU, HATI-HATI! TIKUSNYA PUNYA PACAR!"

–pemandangan mengerikan bagi para jones!

Masamune shock, dan hanya bisa diam melihat si tikus incaran berlari ke arah pacarnya. TUHAN. Tikus aja punya pacar, masa Masamune gak?! Bisakah Masamune melewati rintangan ini?!

Masamune langsung menoleh ke arah Yukimura, dimana yang bersangkutan sedang gak kontrol beungeut gegara pingsan dengan posisi tidak elit. Mukanya gak nyante. Tapi meski begitu, dia tetap Yukimura.

'Uh... Yuki-!' Masamune menggenggam keenam pemukul tongkatnya. 'Demi kamu... demi kamu! Demi kamuuuuu!' dia mulai berlari mengejar si tikus lagi.

"DEMI KAMU AKU RELA MELAKUKAN APAPUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"... uh..." Mitsunari bangun ketika mendengar suara keras di sebelah kupingnya. "... a-aduh... a-apa yang terjadi...?"

"MITSUNARI-! BEB, BEBEBKU SAYANG, CEPET KABUR DARI SINI!" Ieyasu (yang masih belum tobat juga) langsung berteriak mengingatkan Mitsunari sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Hah? A...? Kenapa- eh, tunggu... SI- SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BEBEB, ONYET?!"

"AAAHH GAK USAH DIPIKIRIN, HONEY! HONEEEY, CEPETAN KABUR DARI SONO, KALAU NGGAK-"

"YAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Masamune yang masih semangat akhirnya berhasil menyamai kecepatan lari dua tikus yang udah kecapen.

"Lho... itu ngapain si Masamune Date main kejar-kejaran ama tikus?"

"BUKAN! BUKAN LAGI- GYAAAA AWAS MITSUUUUU DIA LARI KE ARAH KAMU!" Ieyasu langsung melompat ke depan Mitsunari ketika Masamune sudah bersiap-siap memukul si tikus dengan tongkat baseballnya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT- BEUNANG SIAH! MODAAAAAAAR!"

"EEEHHHHHHHH TUNGGU DULU- AAAAAH-!"

"MITSUUUUUUUUUUU!"

.

**SYAAAT... JEDAG!**

.

**BRUGH!**

Ketika sejoli itu langsung tepar di tempat karena kepala mereka saling berbenturan. Poor Mitsunari, baru pingsan udah pingsan lagi.

Taktik si tikus berhasil, pemirsa.

Alhasil, dari 7 MANUSIA yang ada di kelas, semuanya pingsan alias K.O. dengan alasan yang tidak elit, yaitu DIKALAHKAN PASANGAN TIKUS.

Sementara dua ekor tikus itu langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian berlalu ala koboi yang baru mengalahkan pasangan selingkuhnya.

Ah... damainya hari ini.

* * *

><p>"Mot... Tochik... makanya Moto, kan' aku udah minta maaf..."<p>

"GAK TAHU! BAD MOOD GUE POKOKNYA!" Motochika mengabaikan permintaan maaf dari Ieyasu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Ternyata bukan hanya Ieyasu, tapi sekelompok orang yang terlibat dalam insiden tikus barusan (kecuali Kojuro) yang sedang minta maaf pun, dia abaikan.

"Motochika, jangan marah dong... kita kan' gak tahu-"

"Berisik, lu, Ieyasu! Kalau aja lu gak lempar gue ke arah pintu, pasti gue sempet jelasin keadaan sebenernya!"

marah Motochika.

"Yaah... soalnya kan' kita pada gak nyangka kalau dompet elu dicolong sama dia!" celetuk Keiji dengan muka tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tahu-tahu pas kita sadar, si tikus udah gak ada,"

"Ya makanya! Jadinya gini kan, bangun-bangun dompet gue udah kecemplung di jamban, isinya juga gak ada! Duit gue dicolong ama tuh tikus! Sekarang gue pulangnya gimana?!"

"Emang gak ada duit sisa?" tanya Sasuke. "Di kantong gitu misalnya...?"

"Ada, tapi cuman 2000 doang, pemberian Bapak gue! Bisa dipake apa coba?! BBM kan' udah naik!" Motochika menjawab dengan suara masam. Lagian, sejak kapan mata uang sama keadaan ekonomi di Jepang sama kayak di Indonesia? Ah sudahlah... hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ya tapi masih mending lah, ada 2000 ini. Jadi kamu bisa-"

"MENDING, HAH?! 2000 LU BILANG MENDING?! INI BENCANA TAHU GAK! BENCANA!" perkataan Yukimura langsung dipotong oleh Motochika yang bad moodnya gila abis.

"Eit, eit... jangan meremehkan nilai uang, Chosokabe! Sedikit-sedikit lama-lama jadi bukit!" Kojuro langsung berceramah ala Mario Bros yang membenturkan kepalanya ke batu bata hanya untuk dapat sebijih koin. "Coba kau bayangkan. Kalau semua orang yang ada di dunia ini memberimu 2000, mungkin kau akan jadi orang terkaya di seluruh jagad raya! 2000 itu berharga!"

"Tapi semua orang yang ada di dunia'kan ini bukan bapak gue!" sanggah Motochika pintar (baca : salah fokus). "Pokoknya gue gak mau tahu! Gue gak mau maafin kalian yang udah biarin tuh tikus nyolong duit gue!"

"Yaah abisnya, gue juga belum pernah ngeliat ada tikus belanja, jadi gue gak nyangka dia ngejambret isi dompet elu," ucap Masamune. "Tapi coba deh lo pikir... Tikus itu gak punya tempat tinggal, harus keluyuran di tempat kumuh, kelaperan... kan' kasihan... dia beda sama loe yang masih dikasih duit 2000 sama bapak loe...! Bahkan si tikus itu yatim piatu! Keadaanmu lebih menguntungkan, nak! Pikirkan lah, pikirkan!"

"Hiks... hei siapa yang menaruh bawang di sini!"

"Jangan mendramatisir pliss... Buat apa gue pikiran, duit gue tetep gak bakalan balik! Lagian... emang dengan wujud begitu si tikus bisa beli barang?!" Motochika menyanggah, masih dengan suara kesal. "Kalau gini mendingan gue mati aja deh! Besok pagi, gue bakal lompat ke depan kereta, biar loe semua tahu gimana rasanya!"

"Halah, lu lompat ke depan kereta juga keretanya yang mental," ucap Keiji cuek. Semua dengan muka begonya malah mengiyakan, membuat mood Motochika jadi makin down.

"AAAAAAAAAARGHHH tahu ah! Gue mau pulang, jalan kaki, sendiri! Males gue deket-deket kalian!"

"Eeeeh, jangan! Di luar hujan!" cegah Mitsunari. "Petirnya besar, lho. Ntar kamu kesambar,"

"Oh, aku juga pernah lihat di koran! Katanya sapi yang suka ngerumput di halaman sekolah juga pernah kesambar petir," ucap Yukimura sambil melihat ke luar jendela. "Tuh, liat. Sekarang temennya juga masih ngerumput disana. Petir kan suka menyambar benda yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi, kenapa mereka tetep ngotot berdiri ya, padahal udah tahu temennya kesambar petir?"

"Yukimura, bebebku manisku sayang. Kamu pernah liat ada sapi baca koran?" jawab Masamune sambil memasang wajah 'you-dont-say'.

"HEH! Jijik amat panggilannya! Danna, cepetan minggir sini, aku gak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa-"

"APAAn itu maksudnya, nyet?!"

"Masamune-sama, jangan ganggu Sanada lagi. Saya capek kena masalah yang gak saya perbuat," peringat Kojuro.

"Hei, Dokuganryu... jangan plagiat cara ngomongku, ya! Itu julukan khususku untuk Mitsunari sweetheart-ku, tauk!"

"A-APA-APAAN?! NAJIS!"

"Hah, jadi semua pada punya panggilan sayang?! Yaudah...! Kojuro-"

"DIAM!"

"Gitu banget, sih... Kamu tahu kan aku mau ngomong apa~?"

"Dan kamu juga tahu jawabanku apa!"

"Hhhh... dasar maho..." keluh Keiji sambil menghembuskan nafasnya muak. "Eh- lho...? Eh, hei... Motochika mana?"

"Hah? Motochika?" Masamune yang tadinya hendak meninju Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Keiji. "Lah... bukannya tadi masih di sini?"

"Iya, tapi... dia udah gak ada!" jawab Keiji panik. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi nihil. "Eh, tasnya juga gak ada lho!"

"Hei, hei... plis jangan bilang dia..."

**JDAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**BRUGH!**

"MOTOCHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mini Story – Yes, Right, He-euh...!<strong> (Diambil dari cerita lama juga :v)

Pada suatu hari, seorang bule bernama Date Masamune sedang bingung karena nyasar di Indonesia. Dia mencari Jalan bernama Jalan BASARA, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah dia sudah di jalan yang benar atau belum. Karena putus asa, dia akhirnya bertanya pada seorang tukang becak bernama Keiji.

"Excuse me, sir... apakah ini sudah di Jalan BASARA?" tanya Masamune sambil menghampiri si tukang becak. Keiji yang asalnya lagi asyik main sama Yumekichi, langsung menoleh. Dia pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"He-euh Mas, ini udah di Jalan BASARA," jawab Keiji mantap. Mendengar jawaban Keiji, Masamune tampak bingung sebentar. Tapi kemudian diapun berterima kasih dan segera pergi, yaaah meski sebenernya dia gak ngerti apa artinya 'he-euh'.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari Keiji, Masamune pun bertanya pada seorang anak SD bernama Itsuki yang sedang jajan di warung di dekatnya.

"Excuse me... Dik, apakah ini sudah di Jalan BASARA?" tanyanya lagi.

Itsuki yang merasa ditanya pun menoleh, kemudian gadis kepang dua itu mengangguk.

"Betul! Ini Jalan BASARA!" jawabnya. Masamune yang akhirnya mengerti kemudian berterima kasih dan segera pergi.

Tapi dasar... si Naga Mata Satu ini sangat berhati-hati. Karena dia meragukan perkataan seorang anak SD, diapun bertanya pada seorang karyawan kantoran yang mukanya terlihat memadai (ingat, cover doang!) bernama Azai Nagamasa.

"Permisi, Excuse me... Apakah ini sudah di Jalan BASARA?" tanyanya.

Azai yang baru pulang kerja itu menoleh, kemudian mengangguk.

"Benar. Ini Jalan BASARA," jawabnya kalem. Masamune pun mendapat kepastian tentang lokasinya, tapi dia masih penasaran dengan satu hal.

"Maaf, Sir... kalau boleh tanya... Kenapa tadi waktu nanyain tentang Jalan BASARA ke orang lain, jawabannya beda-beda, ya? Yang pertama bilang 'he-euh', yang kedua bilang 'betul', sekarang Bapak bilang 'benar'. Apa bahasa di sini berbeda-beda?" tanya Masamune penasaran.

Mendengarnya, Azai tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Masamune yang gak ngerti apa yang salah, hanya bengong sambil menunggu Azai selesai ketawa.

"Haduh, haduh... maaf maaf, saya gak bermaksud ketawa... sebenernya gak beda...! Jadi begini... Semua jawaban itu sebenarnya bermakna sama, yaitu 'iya'. Tapi bedanya... Kalau orang yang menjawab 'he-euh' itu adalah orang yang tak berpendidikan. Kalau jawabannya 'betul', itu artinya orang itu masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. Nah, kalau 'benar' itu, artinya orang yang menjawab sudah berpendidikan,"

"Oooh, gitu?" Masamune merasa takjub karena hal yang dikatakan Azai terasa cocok dengan perawakan Keiji dan Itsuki. "Kalau gitu... Berarti bapak ini sudah berpendidikan, ya?"

"He-euh,"

**(Finally) The End!**

* * *

><p>Ahaha... AHAHAHA... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GILA! AUTHOR GILAAAAA! #woi<p>

Chapter Final ini... ga-garing kah? Ke-Kependekan kah? Gaje kah? Hahaha... Iya, sih, emang bener... hehe.

Tapi... terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca Fanfiction ngaco ini...! Yang akhirnya mencapai ajalnya dan riwayatnya sudah tamat... hiks hiks hiks, mari kita syukuran... huhuhuhuhu... HEI SIAPA YANG MENARUH BAWANG DI SINI?!

Aku sebenernya masih ingin ngelanjutin dan bikin FFn BASARA lagi. Tapi... mungkin pelajaran sedang mengekang, jadi gak bisa :'v Oiya, disini juga banyak yang kelas 9 ya? :D YEEEE BANYAK TEMEN!

Ngomong2 soal perkembangan pelajaran... hmmm, biasa-biasa aja sih. Haha. #plak

Dapet ranking 8, gegara masuk ke kelas 9 yang paling ketat se-satu angkatan... ah sudahlah, gak usah diingat lagi... OwO)/ Ranking tidak menentukan masa depan! #ea

Aku ingin bikin fanfic SB lagi... tapi gatau kapan! Jangan menungguku ya... hikhikhikkk... #pelototin orang yang naro bawang

Ah... Akhir kata singkat cerita...

... bersediakah untuk RnR? OwO)


End file.
